Nothing without Love: Marvelous Luka
by miss-kiera93
Summary: Will they let their guard down and spill what they feel about each other? Will Luka leaves Gokaiger to fulfill her dream and take avenge for her little sister's death, Fia? Or will she stay with captain towards the end of the greatest treasure in universe,Love? Read to know more.
1. Chapter 1: Trial

Chapter 1: Trial

At Gokai Galleon,

Navi: We have mail! We have mail!

Luka: Since when Navi receive mail from outside? Navi, let me read it

Marvelous just come down from the crow's nest and walks leisurely to his seat.

Marvelous: Mail? What mail, Tori?

Navi: Don't call me Tori! Asks Luka.

Joe: Well, that's weird. We've never had any mail.

Ahim: Perhaps, it was from one of our acquaintances?

Doc: Yup, maybe it's from some earthling that we have saved before.

Gai: That is interesting. Wah, perhaps we got prizes or invitation.

Luka's eyes widen with big smile on her face. "Wah... Sugoi"

Marvelous: Why are you so happy? Come, give me the mail.

He simply snatch the letter from Luka's hand.

Luka: Mou... Marvelous...

Marvelous has a little smirk on his face, as he successfully teased Luka. But his smirk doesn't last long. His face changed from curious to anxious. He just silent, not uttering any words

Marvelous: Don't be so happy,Luka. We're not going.

Luka was about to complain but got stopped by Joe.

Joe: What is it, Marvelous?

Marvelous: Nothing important.

Doc,Gai:I wonder what does the mail said until Marvelous and Luka were about to argue

Ahim: Joe-san, would you mind read the letter for us?

Joe: Gai was right. It is an invitation.

Joe reads it aloud so that other members could hear it too.

Dear Luka and Friends,

I would like to invite all of you to my grand celebration party and ball at Planet Milcain this weekend at 8pm. However, I hope that you guys can come as soon as possible, 2 weeks before the party, so that we can spend more time knowing each other. By the way, Luka... I have a surprise for you. Wait until you come here.

With love,

Cain.

Ahim: Wow, Luka-san. It's from your childhood friend.

Gai: Did he just invite all of us? Wow, it's gonna be fun. Plus, he said something about surprise for Luka. I wonder... Would it be some marriage proposal?

Marvelous knock Gai's head while sitting on his captain's chair. "Don't make assumption!" He felt unease but still remain his cool.

Doc: Yeah, I wonder if that happens, would Luka leaves us...

Luka: Mou...Hakase. Don't be ridiculous. He just my childhood friend and by the way, we are close.

She elbowed Hakase on his stomach.

Joe: Wait a second. Planet Millcain? Never heard this name before.

Joe's enquiries make everyone curious.

Doc: Let me search it through our database.

Gai: We better hope this is not another Zangyack's trap.

Marvelous: Yeah, do some research first. Don't simply trust people even your old friend or else... We have to come to the rescue again. He provokes Luka intentionally.

Luka: Mou... Marvelous. Last incident was not fully my fault..

Doc: Wow, looks like Planet Millcain is indeed exists and newly established. It is own by a space trillionaire, Cain. Next two weeks will be the official launching of Planet Millcain.

Gai: And now he becomes the trillionaire? Wow, you must be proud, Luka-san.

Luka didn't smile. She still upset with Marvelous's comment.

Ahim: He bought a planet? I wonder how he'll take care of it. Surely, it is a big responsibility on his shoulder.

Doc: Looks like the information is valid.

Joe: Then,are we going?

Everyone waits with highest anticipation. Who wouldn't get excited being invited to party on another planet by well-known space trillionaire.

Marvelous sits still with his fingers on his chin. He felt uneasy with the invitation. Last time when Cain suddenly visit Luka, he told Luka to quit pirate and go with him. What if this party is just another trick to persuade Luka.

Marvelous: I don't think so. We have a lot treasures to be search. We can't afford to be delay by this party.

Gai: I was about to dream to see how other planet looks like.

Doc: Guess, I have to cook for the rest of my life.

Joe looks at Marvelous with little smirk, knowing that that was not the reason. It was something else.

Luka: It's okay,Marvelous. I can meet up with Cain on my own later.

Ahim: Luka-san...

Gai: Luka is not happy

Marvelous: Food! Food! It's lunch already. Hakase, go prepare some daikon.

Luka stands and walk up to the Crow's nest followed by Ahim. Gai and Doc went to the Kitchen to prepare some foods leaving Joe and Marvelous at the living room.

To be continue... Chapter 2.

Drop me some review. More exciting things will come.

Btw, I'm thinking of making another Marvelous/Luka story with Basco as the third party. Anyone would like to read one and have any ideas that I could add up to the story? Feels free to drop me some review or pm.


	2. Chapter 2: Do you notice?

Joe leaned on the stair railing while facing Marvelous.

Joe: "It's better that we go to the party, rather than Luka sneaks out and go alone. Then, no one will know what happen between them.

Marvelous still in silence.

Joe: You worried, aren't you? You worried if Luka decided to go with Cain and leaves us for good.

Marvelous astounded. Looks like Joe managed to read his mind. "Yeah, what if that happen?"

Joe: Remember last time Cain came but Luka decided to stay with us. So, what makes you think that she will go with him this time?

Marvelous: Now that Cain has made her dream come true to build a planet for orphan across universe and he is a trillionaire, nothing can stop her from leaving.

Joe: Well, you have the greatest treasure in your possession. That should be enough.

Marvelous: Yeah right. Like these rangers key can buy her a planet. Marvelous sounds sarcastic and disbelief

Joe: I'm not talking about these rangers key, you idiot. Joe smack Marvelous's shoulder, making him coughing out of sudden. I'm talking about the greatest treasure that everyone is hoping to find in life.

Marvelous: What?. He asked with full anticipation.

Joe: It's about time... You tell Luka your feeling. Perhaps, that will hurt your pride but it surely will make her stay.

Marvelous: Wwwhatt feeling? I'm... not in love with her. I j-just don't want Luka to leave us. It won't be the same if I lose one of my dear comrades. Everyone wil get affected and I'm a captain. So, it's logical anyway...

Marvelous stuttered and turns his face away from Joe, refuse to get mind reading from his first mate. He rapidly find excuses in his mind for next counter attack of questions.

Joe exhales heavily. Then, he gives that little teasing smile towards Marvelous. "Who said anything about love anyway?"

Marvelous blushed. He is speechless.

Coming from the kitchen, Gai and Doc are whispering to each other. They don't want their captain to hear what they are going to say. If not, they will receive a backhead smack from their captain.

Gai: Ano, I wonder when will Marvelous-san will admit his feeling to Luka-san?

Doc: It just the matter of time. Let's hope they'll make it before it is too late.

Gai: I hope so. Marvelous and Luka complete each other anyway. Perhaps, they don't notice how good they are when they are together. Hakase-san... one day, I hope we will find the one too. Perhaps, I shall introduce you to a beautiful earthling.

Doc: Yeah...yeah, what is love anyway. Gai, hand me the plate. Doc is busy preparing foods for their for their comrades, he doesn't even have time to think about his personal life as he is busy taking care of his shipmates like a great dad.

At Crow Nest,

Ahim: Luka-san, are you okay? Ahim hugs Luka shoulders from the back, try to comfort her sisterly comrade.

Luka: Ahim... Luka tries to carved some smile, but her emotion shown. Yeah, I'm doing fine.

Ahim: I know how bad you want to go to the party, just to see your dream finally come true.

Luka: Guess, I can't lie to you. Yeah, of course I do. I want to see how beautiful planet Milcain is, and most importantly finally I can see my late sister's final wish come true.

Ahim: Never mind, Luka-san. Joe-san and I will try to talk this matter with Marvelous-san. Who knows he might change his mind. Ahim try to be hopeful.

Luka: It's okay, Ahim. Marvelous has his reasons. We just have to believe what he has decided. He knows better. He's our captain anyways. Later on, if I decided to go to the party... I'll try talk to him myself and go on my own.

Ahim: Luka-san... I think he was trying to protect you...

Luka: Well, obviously... He wants to protect all of us.

Ahim: No, I mean he really... really wants to protect you in special ways

Luka: Special ways? I don't understand, Ahim. I'm not a child, I can take care of myself. I bet Marvelous knows about this.

Ahim: No, what I'm mean is... I think he have some feeli... Ahim didn't finish her line as she got interrupted by Gai.

Gai: Minna-san... Dinner is ready! Come, join us here.

Luka: Come, Ahim. I'm hungry.

Ahim: Luka-san, I'm not finish yet..

Luka pulls Ahim's arm and walks down the stair. " That can wait". She tries to run from the topic.

Ahim: Luka-san...

Marvelous and Luka have the same sense of appreciation when it comes to good food and when they don't have to cook.

 **Author's note:**

 **Here you go, chapter 2! Thank you for the lovely , I appreciate it so much. These lovely reviews have motivated me to write more fanfiction especially on these two, Marvelous/Luka. Glad to see many people actuallybthe chemistry between these two.**

 **Apart from writing fanfictions, I also do videos on Marvelous/Luka. You guys can check it on Youtube under username KieRa_LuvLitz93 and feel free to give your lovely comments there.**


	3. Chapter 3: Broccoli and Dart Board

CHAPTER 3: Broccoli and Dart Board

At the dining table, Marvelous sit like usual at the head of the table while the rest except Luka take their place hurriedly. Thus, this leaving a seat next to Marvelous empty. Looks like it has been planned by the shipmates. They look among each other, giving sign through eye contact waiting for Luka. Without further thinking, Luka takes her seat and consume her food, pretending that nothing happened. Everyone remain silence while waiting for the captain to start to the conversation. Few minutes passed...

Gai: Minna-san, how's the cooking? Gai always there to break the silence and awkwardness. This earthling somehow is a blessing to the Gokai crew.

Ahim: It is very nice, Gai-san. Thank you to both of you for the lovely cooking.

Doc: Glad that you enjoyed it. But, the rest seem not enjoying the dinner?

Joe: As long it is edible, Hakase... it should be fine. Let's hear what the captain has to say?

Marvelous: Hurm... Not bad, Hakase. Next time, will be curry. Marvelous forced himself to come out with an answer. Sometimes, he takes a few glances on Luka and tries to read her reaction. But, look like Luka is not responding and slowly put foods into her mouth, less cheerful than usual.

Marvelous: Well, Hakase... Did you put some broccoli in Luka's plate?

Luka: What? Brocolli? Mou, Hakase! Luka suddenly responded. She totally despise broccoli, whenever she had one... a picture of giant green broccoli monster with bitter taste appear in her mind. "Where? Where is the BROCCOLI? Get the MONSTER out of my plate!"

Doc: Marvelous, looks what you have done. Luckily, Doc sit far away from Luka, thus avoid him from getting some elbow on his stomach. Poor Doc,

Gai: Luka-san totally afraid of broccoli, isn't she? His answer receives a nodding from Ahim.

The moment Luka was about to throw her fork and spoon away, Marvelous quickly holds her hand, stopping her from doing so. "Chill!

Usually, at this time... Luka will grimace and gave Marvelous some slap on his arm. However, concidentally, Marvelous and Luka look right into each other eyes and froze, causing a strange feeling to linger.

The rest were astounded.

"Looks like Marvelous has decided to make a move"

"That's my captain..."Joe whispered.

Doc and Ahim are nodding with anticipation.

Unfortunately, Gai accidentally dropped spoon in his plate causing Marvelous and Luka to snap out from the stare.

Ahim: Mou... Gai. Ahim disappointed.

Luka: Not. Funny. Luka groaned and pulls her hand from Marvelous. She gave sharp glare towards Marvelous, then put aside her napkin. "I'm done. Need some rest"

Marvelous just looked at Luka and sigh in frustration. He just want to make Luka laugh, but it just makes thing worse. His instinct was right, she really wanted to go to Planet Millcain. He has to come out with win-win solution between him and Luka or she will never be happy. But, he just can't hide his concern and worrisome. "What if... Argh, just give what the lady want..."

The rest sit in silence, letting the captain and his look out to solve their own conflict. Once they are done

with the dinner, they tidy up the dining table and go to their bedroom afterwards.

Before leaving, Joe pat Marvelous's shoulder. "Go and talk to her... Only if you feel like doing it.

Marvelous just reply it with insincere smirk. Then, he talked to himself, "Guess, I've cross the board!".

Late at night,

Luka climb up the Crow Nest with a bag of clothes. Clearly, she had something in mind. But before that, she wanted to catch shooting stars with her sharp eyes like she always did for the last time as she does not know when or will she ever return. At least, this will comfort her with her decision.

Luka: Ahim, Joe, Hakase,Gai and... Marvelous. I am sorry, I have to go. I just can't pretend that I don't care about the invitation. But, I promise... That I'll be back. I will.

Luka exhales heavily. She loves her comrade so much, they are like a family to her, even more than that if she could describe it. All of them are more than willing to sacrifice their life for each other. That is the reason why she doesn't want to leave her comrades previously, moreover, she never feel any safer than having Marvelous by her side, though she can surely take care of herself.

Luka: Marvelous,Minna... I'm sorry. Give me some time.

Luka takes a deep breath,brace herself and walks down the stair. Her steps feel so heavy, as if she carries tonnes of stone. She heading to the living room and and stop in front of the dart board, deciding to give it a try with Marvelous's heavy bracelet on her wrist.

Luka: Mou, this bracelet is too heavy, I missed it. Ha-ha. Never mind then. I will miss your smirk, Marvelous.

As Luka was about to drop the second dart, suddenly she feel someone hold her hand from the back and help her throws it right in the middle. As she was about elbow that person right at the stomach, he managed to dodge it. "If you miss my smirk, then stay", he whispered.

Luka: Marvelous?! She totally shocked as she looks back. Their faces just an inch away.

Marvelous: Who else... Marvelous didn't move, leaving them in awkward distance.

Both can literally hear each other hearts beat so fast. Luka pushes Marvelous's shoulder and gain her personal space back. Then, she turned away from Marvelous, try to calm her heart.

Marvelous: Are you planning to leave us, Luka?

Luka stuttered. "No... No. I j-just want to go for a vacation.

Marvelous: To Planet Millcain, isn't it?

Luka: Well, anywhere I like.

Marvelous: You want to see Cain, don't you?

Luka: Why do I have to tell you that?

Marvelous: Captain's order. You're not happy being a pirate anymore?

Luka: Mou, Marvelous. I never say that. I just wanted to go for a short while.

Marvelous: That is what you say. What if Cain propose you to stay and able to make your dream comes true, will you leave us?

Luka: Why would I?

Marvelous: Because I can't buy you a planet, I can't make your dreams come true and... With me, you'll have to fight with Zangyack for the rest of your life.

Luka: Marvelous, why are you saying these things right now? I never complain, right?

Marvelous: Then, tell me where are you going and why?

Luka: FINE, Cain is my old friend. He always there when I need him back in our planet. He has done so many things for me, my late sis and the orphans. Then, don't you think he'll be disappointed if I don't respond to his invitation. I can take care of myself, so just believe in me.

Marvelous: I believe in you, Luka. I just don't believe Cain.

Luka: Marvelous, he's nice guy. I think you guys will be good friend.

Marvelous whispered. "That's why I'm worried... You might fall for...

Luka: What did you say?

Marvelous: Nothing. Go back to your room and rest. No crew shall leaves without Captain's permission

Luka: Marvelous... I...

Marvelous:Pirates never do things alone. We'll go by the first light.

Luka: We?!

...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the late update. Recently, I just got really busy with everything... work, upcoming admission to my dream University and etc. Hope, you enjoy this one. More excited chapters to come. To everyone who reviews my story, thank you very much. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Land of Dreamers

Marvluka Ch 4

Marvelous: Let's sail.  
Doc: Eh, Marvelous? Yesterday, you said that we're not going there.  
Marvelous: Well, now I do. Hakase, find route to Planet Millcain.  
Doc: Alright.  
Gai: I wonder what makes Marvelous-san change his mind? He never think twice once he made his decision.  
Ahim: I wonder too. Do you know anything, Joe-san?  
Joe: Asks Luka. Joe smirks.  
Ahim: Luka-san?  
Luka blushed. She pretends like she doesn't know anything and sit on the couch, holding one should know what happened last night.  
Luka: Urm, Nothing.

After days of traveling in space, finally they have arrived at Planet Millcain... The land of dreamers.  
Marvelous: We've arrived.  
Luka runs to the window, and stunned looking at the beautiful view. The sky never shine so bright, colourful trees, joyful kids and teenagers everywhere, pets like cats and bunnnies are free wandering around and lots of eco theme park. Just like what she has imagined before with Fia and Cain.  
All: Wow, it's so... awesome. They even put up a large welcome banner "Welcome Gokaiger!", red carpet and parade for us!  
Marvelous steps down to the living room and stands beside Luka with folded arms.  
Luka: Thanks Marvelous! Thanks to you. All of sudden, Luka gives Marvelous a loose hug which they never did before except for group hug. The rest stunned but not as much as Marvelous did. Ahim,Gai: Ah... So sweet.  
Doc: They just can't hide it, don't they?  
Joe can't help but to put a little smile Marvelous: That's what a captain will do... Finally, Marvelous able to speak.  
Luka: Ops, sorry. I... I don't mean to h..hug. Luka stuttered and blushed. 'What on earth I'm doing?'  
Marvelous: Well, Thanks for the hug anyway.

***  
Cain: Luka... You made it. I thought you won't come.  
Luka: Cain, what are you saying... There's no way I won't come after all efforts that you have done.  
Cain: So how much do you like the planet?  
Luka: I loved it. It's very beautiful, Cain. If only Fia is here, she will be extremely excited and happy. Fia..  
Cain: Luka, don't be sad. I'm sure that Fia will be happy to see orphans kids like her living happily here and not facing dreadful things like she did. Cain pat Luka's shoulder, try to comfort her. This triggers Marvelous's jealousy.  
Marvelous: Eh-um (slightly coughing). Are we gonna stand here all day long? Marvelous brushes off Cain's hand. Cain can't help but gives a sharp glance on Marvelous. Cain: Come minna-san. Let me show your hotel first. It was our finest 5 billion stars hotel.  
Joe: You've got to be kidding me..  
Doc/Ahim/Gai: Can't wait!  
Luka smiles and relief as she can see that Cain and her comrades get along so well except for Marvelous. "He will get along with Cain soon though, no worry!"  
Doc: The hospitality is very nice even the King of the planet comes down to welcome us. Gai: Yeah, how cool is that?  
Marvelous smacks Gai's back head. "Don't get too excited. There's always a catch"  
Cain: No worries, Marvelous-san. There's no catch. I just want to meet and get along with Luka's new friends. As for safety, I have installed the latest and most expensive shield dome all over this planet. Nothing can harm this planet. So, drop your weapons and relax. My guests' safety is my priority. Cain gives that convincing look. Then, he approached whispers, "At least, gives Luka some rest and fun, will you?". Then, he steps back and serves others with smile.  
Cain: Butler, please help them with their things. Make sure that you give them your best service. They're my important guest, very important.  
Butler: Yes, your Highness. This way... My Ladies and Gentlemen.  
Marvelous speechless. He was thinking to himself. "Rest...?"  
Gai: Marvelous-san... What are you waiting for? Come! Gai pushes him forward.

Butler: This is our finest suite. Please have a wonderful stay here. And here are your evening gown and suit. The king would like you guys to have a dinner with him in the Grand Dining Table tonight. If you need anything, kindly call me for assistance.  
Ahim: Thank you, mr Butler. Ah, this reminds me of my home planet. Ahim sees Luka staring at the gown. What is it, Luka-san?  
Luka: This whole thing is really nice and more meaningful if Fia is here... but now she's gone. Luka's eyes started to fill with tears but she tries to hold it so it won't show.  
Marvelous: Don't worry. Fia will be happy if you're happy. Marvelous pat Luka's shoulder and walked away. Luka: Marvelous...

Dining Room,

Cain: Welcome everyone, thank you for coming. Come, please have your seat. Gai: Wow, this is so cool.  
Everyone is so excited. Cain greets and kisses both Luka and Ahim's hands like a gentleman in the movie. Gai and Doc whisper to Marvelous, "We never did that". Marvelous got irritated.  
Cain: By the way Luka, did the guys mentions that you and Ahim-san look beautiful tonight.  
Luka: Well, thanks to your wardrobe.  
Ahim: Thank you, Cain-san.  
Both Marvelous and Cain sit at the head of the table facing each other. A king and a captain, who will rule the table?  
Cain: Luka, do you mind if you sit beside me? We have a lot of things to catch up. Luka: Owh, okay. Marvelous frustrated. He's too late. This man surely knows when and how to make his moves.  
He just doesn't know why all of sudden, he dislikes Cain so much and become jealous watching Luka having good conversation with Cain. That guy even makes Luka laughing her heart out with his jokes and both of them shared something in common, their childhood memories which he and Luka don't .  
Gai: Cain is really humble. He knows how to make everyone comfortable.  
Ahim: I agree, he is full of charms too.  
Doc: He is a true gentleman. I hope to learn from him.  
Joe barely say 'Hmph'.  
Marvelous restless. He barely touch his food.  
Cain: So, Marvelous-san, this is our second time meeting each other. How was your opinion about this planet?  
Marvelous: Not bad. It is almost as wonderful like Gai's planet. But I prefer traveling around space in Gokai Galleon.  
Cain: I see. Don't you ever think about settling down in a planet? Luka and the rest stunned. Cain's enquiry might make Marvelous furious. "Cain... Don't... Luka slightly shake her head.  
Marvelous: What do you mean? We are pirates, we are meant to travel.  
Cain: Indeed. But, any human being even pirates will soon fall in love, get married, settle down and you know that kind of thing. Everyone remains silent. They never thought about it before. What they know is that they are the Gokaiger, the space pirates who were travelling around the universe in finding the greatest treasure and unintentionally protect someone's planet like Earth.  
To be continued...

Author's note:  
Finally, the Gokaiger has arrived the land of dreamers, Planet Millcain. More tense moments between the king aka space billionaire and the captain aka the most wanted man in universe. So, how do you like this chapter? I know this chapter comes out a bit late than the previous chapters. The ideas are always there, but it took me days to decide which moments/events should go out first. Hope that you guys will enjoy the story till the end. 


	5. Chapter 5: That Promise

**Chapter 5: That Promise**.

Luka: Marvelous, minna, forget about it. Cain is just joking. He doesn't mean it. Luka giggles awkwardly and slightly slap Cain's arm.

Gai: Yeah, he... He must be joking. Let's eat, minna-san.

Doc: It is very delicious.

Everyone was trying to make everything looks normal.

Cain: No, Luka. I really mean it. Let your captain share with us what he has to say about this?

Marvelous: What are you up to? Don't beat around the bush.

Cain: What if any of your comrades wishes to get married and settle down on a planet, meaning that she/he will be leaving Gokaiger. Will you allow that?

Marvelous: And by marriage, you mean who? Luka and you, isn't it?

Cain: I don't say so. But what if, yes?

Luka: Mou, why you guys picking my name?

Marvelous: If only that man can take care of her better than I did and make her happy, then it is up to her. If it is for her happiness, who am I to stop that... Marvelous tries to cover his shaky voice, as he doesn't even want to think about it.

Luka: Marvelous... You don't have to... Luka mumbled slowly.

Everyone remains silent. No word to utter.

Suddenly, Cain is laughing loudly leaving everyone in curiousness.

Cain: Luka... You were right. Your captain is a very good man despite of his appearance. Now, I believe that. Forgive me if my joke has made you guys uncomfortable and awkward.

Marvelous looked at Luka wondering if she did compliment him in front of Cain without his knowledge.

Luka: Mou, Cain... You startled me and the rest. Luka slap Cain's arm simultaneously.

Cain: I'm just joking. And you've got very cool comrades!

Both of them laughing.

Luka: Yeah right, take this. Pam... pam... pam.

Marvelous gives that annoying smirk. His jealousy reappeared. He just don't like it when Luka got cozy with Cain. "Eh-um, nice try. Can we eat now? I'm hungry.

Cain: Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot about that. Bon appetite, minna-san.

Doc: Luckily, nothing bad happens.

Ahim and Gai nodded and relief.

Next morning,

Cain personally bring his most honourable guest, Gokaigers around the planet. They are amused by the landscape and facilities on the planet. Kids strolling around with their pets, such as bunny,cat and dog. As for the teenagers and adults who were once an orphan, they volunteered to become the parents and siblings for the kids. So, everyone will never feel alone and left out.

Marvelous: So, this is the reason why you want to find the greatest treasure in the universe?

Luka: Yes, it is. But, one thing will never change.

Marvelous: Your sister, Fia?

Luka just remained silent. She feels like crying, she never feel as lost as she feel right now. Watching her dream comes true without Fia.

Marvelous: Why you never told us about this?

Luka: I don't want to distract you guys from finding the greatest treasure. Moreover, I don't know whether it will come true or not.

Marvelous: You don't believe in me, aren't you?

Luka: Marvelous, I never said that.

Marvelous: You know that you can share anything with me, right?

Luka: Anything... With you?

Marvelous: I.. I mean with all of us. I always here anyway and I don't mind to hear some bedtime story.

Luka: It's a relief then that someone offer himself to be my attentive listener. Both of them look upon each other and chuckled.

Marvelous: Well... Anything happens between you and Cain..?

Luka: Anything? Meaning?

Marvelous: Is he a friend? Or.. Someone special..

Luka: What do you think?

Cain comes and interrupt the conversation. He taps both Luka's and Marvelous's shoulders.

Cain: Sorry to interrupt. So how do guys like this planet?

Marvelous: Tchh..

Cain: How about you, Marvelous?

Marvelous: Ask Luka. It's her dream. She knows better.

Luka: Cain, this is just like what I've imagined. Just how you come out with all of this?

Cain: Don't underestimate the power of dream. He gave that sweet smile. Luka ,come. I have a surprise for you.

Luka: What?

Cain: Just come with me. There's a bunch of peoples that I want you to meet. Marvelous, enjoy yourself.

Cain pulled Luka's arm to the nearest theme park.

Joe: What is he up to?

Marvelous: Don't know. Marvelous tried to hide his rising curiosity.

Joe: Don't you want to know...

Marvelous: Nah... She's a grown up lady. I don't need to babysit her.

Joe: Well you said so. If anything happen between them... I don't know.

Marvelous: Tchh..

Cain: Close your eyes

Luka: Mou... what is it, Cain?

Cain: Just close your eyes. Count to three. Just do it.

Luka: Fine. 1...2...3.

A group of children rushed and hugged Luka so tightly. "Onee-chan!"

Luka: Ea, minna! You guys all grown up.

Children: We all missing you Onee-chan. Where have you been?

Luka: I'm sorry, my dear. I... I...

Children: It's okay Onee-chan. We understand about it.

Marvelous and the rest come and approach Luka. They were amazed on how strong the bonding between Luka and the children. Her sisterly and motherly traits appear radiantly. Marvelous can't help but to stare at her in admiration.

Children: Onee-chan, who are they?

Luka: They are my friends, my best friends, the Gokaiger.

Children: Wow, Gokaiger! The heroes of space... They run towards the Gokaiger crew in excitement. They adore the pirates so much and even dream to become one of them when they grow up.

One boy named Takeru come and approach Marvelous in amazement. "I like your style. You look so cool,.Onee-chan, when I grow up, I want to be like you one day!

Marvelous gave that satisfying smirk. "Don't be like me, be greater, young boy!

The pirate have a good time mingle around with the kids and exchange story on how they save the universe from Zangyack.

Cain: The kids really miss you, do you know that?

Luka: I know. I miss them too. I can't believe that after these years... You managed to provide shelter to this kids. It was supposed to be me. I'm the one who promised them.

Cain: Stop blaming yourself. It was our promise anyway. Forget about that, look how happy they are.

Luka: Do you think Zangyack will come for this planet?

Cain: Perhaps they will. But I won't allow that to happen. See that dome of defend and armor, that should be enough to hold them back.

Cain: They need you, they need us. They have no one to depend on. We are their parents now.

Luka: I know. But, I... Gokaiger...

Cain: I won't force you, Luka. It's up to you. Don't give the answer now... There's a lot of time.

Luka: Cain...

 **Author's Note**

 **I know that it has been ages since Chapter 4 and truly sorry to keep you guys waiting. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the upcoming stories. Anything that you guys would like share and see in the stories, feel free to comment. Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Heartache

**Chapter 6: Heartache**

Everyone get ready and walking down the stairs in their usual attire. For pirate, wearing fancy things all the time can be very tiring. Moreover, they have their own sense of fashion and signature style. Cain waits for the Gokaiger at the foyer with broad smile on his face.

Cain : Good morning, minna-san. I hope you guys have a good sleep last night.

Ahim: Thank you, Cain-san. Sure we did.

Gai: Marvelous-san, can't we change the beds at Gokai Galleon to the one that we have here?

Doc: Yeah, at least... we'll feel much better resting after a long battle.

Joe whispered with his arm folded, "Guys... this is not the good time to talk about this,"

Marvelous gives sharp glances to those two boys. Usually, he will smirk and knocked those two at the back of their head. But, talking these kinds of thing in front of Cain makes him feel uncomfortable.

Cain: Haha, you can take those if you want.

Doc: No-no, we just kidding.

Gai: Yeah, yeah... Anyway, thank you Cain-san.

Luka ignores what happen in front of her. She recalled what Cain had said to her last night. Her heart is divided. She stares at the floor with empty glance.

Cain: Luka dear, are you alright?

Cain comes forward and holds both Luka's shoulder gently. Marvelous can't help but to show his dislike.

Luka: Huh... what? No worry, I'm okay. Just feeling hungry, right Marvelous? She grabbed Marvelous's arms and walk away. It was spontaneous. As they walked, both of them blushed and feel sudden awkward. They rarely walk with hand to hand before. And now, they did.

Cain can't help but to feel annoyed watching Luka grabbed Marvelous's arm instead of his. But he tried to maintain his smile. "Haha, Luka. You should say it earlier. Come, Minna-san!"

 **At the dining table,**

Everyone is buzy enjoying their breakfast and being pampered with all good services.

Cain: Minna-san, I have important thing to tell you guys.

Everyone stops and listens carefully.

Cain: Please, don't be too serious. Loosen yourself. Tonight, I would like throw a ball and a welcome party for you guys. I know it's a bit late. But ,it's better late than never right? He chuckled. "I'm sure Milcain's people will be very excited to know that you guys are here"

Luka: Cain... well, there's no need for that. We're just fine with this.

Cain: No, Luka. I would like to celebrate you and your friends visit to this Planet. You guys don't have any ideas on how grateful I am for your presence. Moreover, I don't know... when you will come again after all. Perhaps, you won't be coming again just like the last time.

Luka: Don't say that, Cain. Of course, I will come again. After all, it's my dream, remember! She holds Cain's hand, affirming her promise.

Joe quickly looked at Marvelous's face. His face changed. Full of tense. Jealousy strikes him so hard that he stood up and walked away. He can't let his feeling shown, his pride is too high. Well, only for now.

Marvelous: I need fresh air. Excuse me.

Gai: Marvelous-san...

Luka left clueless. Her eyes watched as Marvelous walked away from the table. Then, she noticed that she hold Cain's hand tightly. She immediately pulled her hand away. "Sorry"..

The environment went silence. Everyone looks on each other, finding clues on what actually happen.

Cain: Don't worry about your clothes and everything. Everything has been done! Now, please proceed with your foods, minna-san

Like the last time, Cain mend the situation like nothing happen.

The rest smiled politely and continue with their food though the situation a bit awkward.

 **At the top balcony of the castle,**

Marvelous stood with his arms folded tightly. He hated it when he loses control. His heart is growing in ache. He knocked his left fist to his chest, wishing all the ache disappeared immediately, wished that he can stay cool like he usually is.

Joe pat Marvelous's shoulder from the back. "What's wrong, Captain? Afraid to lose her?

Marvelous stunned and try to act like usual. "Who? No. Nothing,"

Joe: You still got time. Go and get her.

Marvelous: No, let her be. This is her dream. You heard what Cain said yesterday, one day, you guys will settle down and have your own life.

Joe: Do you agree with him?

Marvelous: My opinion is not important. You guys are.

Joe: Suit yourself then. Don't regret it when she's gone.

To be continued...

 **Author notes:**

Hi guys. I know it has been months since chapter 5. I'm promises that chapter 7 will come out as soon as possible. Enjoy new chapter and don't forget to drop your review. :-)


	7. Chapter 7: The Dance

CHAPTER 7: The Dance

"Welcome Gokaiger!" writing is beautifully shines in the Millcain's sky using colourful lamplight according to the Gokaiger's colour. The castle is full with crowd and kids. Every single human being on Planet Millcain can't wait to see the Gokaiger in person while some of the orphan looking forward to meet Luka, their 'big' sister. There is a beautiful music played here and there, people were dancing and having good time.

Ahim: Minna-san, come. We're late. Everyone has come. Ahim wears beautiful cameo pink gown with her hair tied in Roman ponytail. She rushed to the corridor while waiting for others. Being a princess before, makes her the most expert in this kind of formal function. She even helps Luka picked her gown and make-up while guys with their suits and hair.

Doc dragged Joe's arm to come with him. "Joe... come on. Don't be so lazy!"

Joe: Urgh, I just don't want to go...

Doc: Wow, Ahim. You look so beautiful, right Joe?

Joe nodded.

Ahim: Well thank you, Hakase-san, Joe-san. You guys look charming too. Joe wears dark blue suit with his hair tied like usual while Doc wear dark green suit with his hair flow side way.

Doc: Thank you, Ahim. Wait, where's the rest?

Just about time, Gai and Marvelous make their entrance. He pushed Marvelous's back, forcing him to walk forward. "Come Marvelous-san. Don't be like this. Let's join the party!"

Marvelous refused to walk voluntarily as he doesn't feel like join in. Now, all he wanted to do is fight and smack Zangyack like usual. "

Joe: Where is Luka?

Luka makes her entrance and walked gracefully in Royal Yellow gown with her long hair let loose reaching her waist and braided on the top. She looks so beautiful and feminine causing all guys to stun in awe and drop their jaws.

Gai, Ahim: Wow, Luka-san...

Marvelous who look on the other side, turn his face to take look on his sweetheart. "What is it?" He stunned once he laid his eyes on Luka. Indeed, for him she always beautiful even when her face is covered with dirt like in their first meeting. But, now... she looks more beautiful like never before.

Luka try to walk comfortably in high heels. Personally, she prefers boots or anything that is not to painful and awkward to walk in. "Mou, this shoes is irritating!"

Ahim: You can do it, Luka-san. Imagine as if you walk on air. Lighten your steps. Ahim hold Luka's arm and guides her.

Luka: Mou, what should I do all this...

All of them walk towards the main ballroom where the function is held.

Doc: Marvelous, come. What are you waiting for? Doc tapped Marvelous' shoulder and snapped him back into reality.

Main ballroom,

All the Gokaiger stand on the balcony as Cain wishes to introduce them to the people. A lot of crowd start to fill the ground level of the main ballroom, wish to hear what their King has to say.

Cain: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. As you guys know, tonight we'll celebrate the Gokaiger's visit to our beautiful Planet. They have been our biggest saviour from Zangyack all this time. Give a big applause to them.

Joe: Mou. Joe cringed

Doc: Looks like they're truly excited.

Gai: Of course, we are the most wanted on universe, remember?

Ahim: Suddenly, I remember my planet and my people.

Luka: Ahim, your people and planet are always here by your side. Mou, why Cain is so insisted to throw this party.

Marvelous stood in silence next to Luka but his heart beats faster in split second. He does looks charming in red and black suit.

Luka: Yo Marvelous, what's with the silence? Don't you like the party? She elbowed Marvelous's arm and smiled in kawaii manner.

Marvelous: Nn-nothing. It is just too loud here.

Luka: Well, like usual... Marvelous is too proud to admit, isn't it? She chuckled.

Cain: To my people, let me introduce to you, the core and main reason why I build Planet Millcain. She is the only person who dare to dream bigger than any other person and the only person who willing to give her everything for the sake of future children. Luka Millfy! Cain pulled Luka to the front. "Without her, this planet won't exist."

Luka stunned. She doesn't like the limelight. She doesn't have any choice but to wave to the people and wave. "Cain, what are you doing," whispered Luka.

Crowd: Onee-chan! Onee-chan! The orphan kids that once Luka took care of, are very excited to see their big sister has come back home.

Luka: Minna! She waved her hands and excited to see the kids are in a good health.

"Now, please enjoy yourselves. Thank you," Cain ended his speech.

Cain: Luka, would you dance with me?

Luka: Haha, I don't know how to dance, Cain. You know that! She giggled. Her boyish act is just too cute.

Cain: It's okay. It's not like we're going for dance competition. Come! Cain immediately pull Luka's arm to the dance floor. The spotlight focused on them. The musician started to play cheerful classic Waltz music.

Luka: Mou... Cain. I don't know

Cain: Just follow my steps. They started to dance. The crowd started to join them on the dance floor.

Ahim: Wow, it's look fun. Come, let's join them. Ahim pulled Doc and Joe's arm to the dance floor, forcing them to join the fun.

Joe: I don't know how to dance.

Doc: Me TOO.

Ahim: No worry. The expert is here. Ahim laughed while watching Joe's and Doc's awkward dance movement.

Marvelous stands at the corner with folded arm. He just loses his mood. "I'm leaving"

Gai: No way... you are not going anyway, Marvelous-san. Gai pushed Marvelous so hard, that he slides on the dance floor. Coincidentally, he grabbed Luka's hand and waist in the position of dancing, leaving Cain with another partner.

Luka: Eh... Marvelous? Luka stunned.

Marvelous: Surprised? Marvelous try to control his cool and immediately start the dance. Only God knows how happy and anxious he is right now. They dance in silence for a while, pretty clueless on how to start the conversation and what to feels.

Marvelous: You look beautiful tonight

Luka: Well, thank you. That's very odd of you.

Marvelous: Well, only for tonight. He smirked.

Luka: Tsch... Marvelous always be Marvelous. They laughed causing Cain watched in jealousy from far.

Gai: Marvelous-san and Luka-san do suit each other, don't you think?

Doc: Yeah. They complement each other. Only they know how to get under each other skin.

Joe: Iyahh... only if they let their guard down.

Ahim: In time, I'm sure they will, Joe-san. Ahim patted Joe's arm and smiled.

Those two unofficial red and yellow lovebirds clearly enjoying their dancing time together even though, they won't admit it.

Marvelous: Now that your dream has come true what will you do next?

Luka bit her lips. She tried not to think about this yet. But since the Captain has asked, guess she has to answer it anyway.

Luka: I don't know... yet. What do you say, captain Marvelous? She said in flirtatious manner.

Marvelous: Whatever it is, you are free to do your own decision. I won't hold you back.

Luka: What do you mean?

Marvelous: It's up to you if you want to stay with me or stay here. It's your call and I won't stop you. His voice is clearly shaky.

Luka: Won't you been missing me then if I'm gone?

Marvelous: My feeling is not important. You are.

Luka looked Marvelous right into his eyes. Both feel the pain that no one can even explained. Predicting future departure that will happen between them is more than their heart can bear. Furthermore, being a Gokaiger has become one with their blood and vessel. But, the feeling and pain in both eyes tell that the thing that they have for each other is more than comradeship and friendship ties. It's the greatest treasure that the Earth people often talked before, Love. However, both are too afraid to let their guard down.

Luka automatically laid her head on Marvelous's chest. Marvelous rests his chin and lips on Luka's head. "Then, stop me from going anywhere... "Luka said in small voice with tears in her eyes. Her heart shattered and divided. Both of them can sense what will happen next.

Marvelous: Luka... I... I... I...

What Marvelous knows for now is that he admire and adore this young woman before his eyes. To let her go, is not an option.

Luka lifted her head and both of them look into each other eyes. Marvelous took a step closer. Their faces are just an inch away.

Will they let their guard down and spill the truth...

To be continued...

 **Author's note:**

Things are getting tense for both, Marvelous and Luka. I've got a lot of ideas flows into my brain right now and adrenaline to write. Stay tuned for more chapter. Thank you for all the support. 3 3 3


	8. Chapter 8: A Night to Remember

CHAPTER 8:

They are totally dissolved in their own world, unaware of the crowd's presence and their surroundings. Both can hear their heart pounding. At that very close distance, Marvelous and Lukas's eyes locked upon each other. At that very moment, they recalled back their first meeting at Zangyack ship where Luka was about to get hurt by the Goumin. Time fly by so fast that they feel it just happened yesterday.

Marvelous still remember how he admired this lady's bravery. H e stunned the moment he sees her. While, Luka still remember how she refused to join the pirate ad prefer to work alone, but Marvelous's determination and words had win over her. Years at Gokai Galleon and all the things that they have face together until now, just make that feeling grow stronger that they cannot denied it anymore.

They leaned their face forward and even closer. Luka had her eyes close followed by Marvelous.

Gai, Ahim, Doc and Joe watch in anticipation from far. They just can't wait to see that finally their captain and lady thief embraced their feeling for each other and coming near for their first kiss. "Finally..."

As Marvelous and Luka lips were about to meet...

Cain: Can I have my dance partner back? Cain smile politely and tap Marvelous and Luka's shoulder causing them to become aware of their surroundings. They froze on their feet with eyes still locked upon each other.

Gai, Ahim, Doc: MOU! Cain! They shriek in disappointment.

Joe: Iyahhh, this guy... Joe truly annoyed.

Cain immediately pulled Luka away to the dance floor before both of them managed to say any word. Luka looked at Marvelous with a drop of tear in her eyes as if she was saying "Take my hand..."

"Be a man, Marvelous. How long will you be hiding in your ego?" whispered Marvelous's heart. He clenched his fist and teeth.

Marvelous rushed towards Cain, pull his shoulder immediately punch him in the face. "She's not going anywhere!" Both Marvelous and Cain punch each other and got into fight. The crowd watch in shocked.

Luka and the rest watch in disbelief. They never expect that. The orphan kids rushed to Luka and beg, "Onee-chan, please stop them!"

They crushed all tables that got into their way, making situation even more chaotic.

"STOP IT!"Luka rushes and stand in the middle of the fight as she widen her arms giving distance between Marvelous and Cain, just in time as they were about to lay another fist on each other. "What are you guys doing? I can't believe this! This is not the right place to fight. The children are frightened. Please go somewhere else!" Luka gives disappointed look on Cain and Marvelous.

Both Marvelous and Cain shut in silence. They're not dared to look Luka in the eyes.

"Omo... omo, what do we have here? Both captain and king got into fight" shout Basco in a charming suit, makes sudden entrance to the ballroom with his new assistance, Molly the cat replacing Sally. Every eyes look at him.

"Basco?!" shout the Gokaiger.

"Yes, that's me!" He laughed so loud to see the Gokaiger's reaction.

Luka: What are you doing here? She pushed all the orphan kids to stand behind her.

Basco: Well, hello lady thief. Opsss, my bad. I'm sorry, future Your Highness. Basco bow before her, reached for her hand to greet and kiss.

Luka immediately pull her hand. "Just don't!"

Marvelous stepped forward in front of Luka, protecting her from Basco's attempt. "What do you want?"

Basco: I can't believe this. Don't tell me this is how you guys treat important guest like me here. Didn't Cain tell you guys anything? Well, too bad. He acted cockily like he usually did.

Cain: You guys know each other? Cain looks surprised.

Luka: Who he is, Cain? Why he's here?

Cain: Let me introduce to you. He's Mr Basco Jolokia. He's the one who offered me this planet and he has gives me a lot of assistance to build the planet like what you guys see right now.

Gokaiger: WHAT?!

Luka whispered, "This is not good..." She clenched her fist.

Basco: Don't worry, Gokaiger. I come here with good intention. Believe me, I'm not the same Basco anymore.

Marvelous: Iyahh, you're the biggest traitor!

Luka: Cain... he's our biggest enemy after Zangyack. He's a bad guy. Don't trust him, Cain. Just don't. Luka gives sharp glances.

Basco: Ouch. Please... don't say that, dear. It's hurt. Fine, I know that you guys won't trust me anymore especially Marvelous. But, I come here only on Cain's invitation. It is inappropriate to defy the King's invitation isn't it? Once I'm done... I'll go. Basco acted convincingly.

Cain: Guys, please. Let him enjoy the night. He is our guest. Cain walked Basco to the function.

Marvelous looked at Luka's reaction. It is obvious that she is worried and disturbed with Basco's presence. Luka doesn't want what had happened to the orphan kids and her home planet happens again. Luka walked away followed by the kids. not uttering any single words. She lost her mood.

"Luka..." Marvelous called out for her. He wanted to chase after her but his step stopped as he remembered how she looked at him earlier when he got into the fight.

Ahim: Don't worry, Marvelous-san. I'll check on Luka-san.

Joe: He is surely up for something.

Doc: He never learnt his lesson, doesn't he?

Gai: What we going to do? Poor Luka, she must be worried. He said anxiously.

Marvelous: I won't let anything happen! He clenched his fist. The experience of being betrayed by Basco before is not something pleasant to remember. He can't let Basco destroyed anyone's dream ever again especially Luka's.

Joe: We, won't let anything bad happen.

Stay tuned...

 **Author's note:**

So how do you like the new chapters so far? Thank you for some of the lovely ideas that you guys have shared. Stay tuned for more surprises and more tense. Feels free to drop some review. Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9:Tense

At the balcony of the castle,

Luka: CAIN... Tell me the truth. Do you make any agreement with Basco? What did he said to you?

Cain: Nothing, Luka. We meet at a space business expo. He introduced himself and showed me this abandoned planet. He even offered a lot of assistance to rebuild this planet as what you can see now. I bought this planet legally of course. You don't believe me?

Luka: It's not that. It just that Basco cannot be trusted, Cain. Trust me! He had betrayed Marvelous before and even harmed us. To deal with him for any agreement is not a wise decision.

Cain: So, it's because he betrayed Marvelous, isn't it? Cain can't help but to give annoyed reaction and voice tone causing Luka feels unease.

Luka: What I mean i-is, he has betrayed once, he can betrayed more in the future.

Cain: Luka, relax. He's a changed man. That was before. Aren't you happy with this planet?

Luka: I'm happy. Thank you. But, I don't know that you would go that far just to build this planet. You don't have too.

Cain: Well, love makes us do crazy thing. Can't you see... I love you, Luka. More than anything, more than anyone in this universe.

Luka: Cain... it's not funny!(She stuttered and pretend to be angry)

Cain: I'm not joking, Luka. I always love you since our childhood days, can't you see it? I would do anything to make your dream come true.

Luka: Cain... (She was shocked and speechless) I... I don't know that.

Cain: Guess, you don't know that because you have feelings for the captain, right? That is also the reason why you won't be staying here. Cain looks right into Luka's eyes.

Luka: Nnn-no... Who said that? Who said that I won't be staying here.

Cain: I look the way you guys look upon each other.

Luka: T-ttthat... just your feeling, Cain.

Cain: If that so, then stay with me here, Luka. Stop being a pirate for real and we build a new life together, here. It's our planet.

Luka: You know I can't do that! Please, don't force me Cain... (Luka turn away from Cain and holding her fist).

Cain: You do have feelings for him... (Cain smirked) You even chose him over me and the kids, what else could it be other than love?

Luka: Cain, Stop it! Don't force me... Luka irritated. She's not ready to choose between two.

At the field,

Marvelous stood up and folded his arms. He looks deep through the hills in front of him while having the deepest thought on everything; his feeling towards Luka, whether Luka choose to stay or leave with them and what worry him so much now is Basco. He knows that Basco is the baddest company and the most non-trustworthy person in the space and he knows that Luka knows that too. He knows that Luka already had things planned in her mind but he can't guess what.

Basco: Thinking about your beloved lady thief, aren't you? (Basco is coming from behind making Marvelous stuttered for a sec)

Marvelous: Basco!

Basco: Aahhh... don't yell my name everytime you see me like it is a bad thing. (He smirked)

Marvelous draw out his sword and point it right under Basco's chin causing Basco pulling his smirked away.

Basco: Aaah... Marvelous... Really? He tried to push away Marvelous's sword but Marvelous insisted firmly. Clearly, he's not joking

Marvelous: What are you doing here, Basco? What are you up to?

Basco: Well, you heard what Cain said yesterday night, right? I'm come on invitation. Plus, I already got trillions zagin from Cain. What else could I ask for? Now, I'm just travelling all over the space.

Marvelous: Liar! You're up for something.

Basco: If yes... it's none of your business, Marvelous. I'm no longer interested with small things like Ranger Keys. So, no worries... you can keep those. (Basco pushed the sword away and gives away evil laugh). By the way, how your lady thief is doing anyway? She's fine? (Cain smirked)

Marvelous started to feel restless. He can smell Basco's evil plan but he cannot guess exactly what. "Basco! Don't you dare!"

Basco: Just wait and see! Ta-daa... gotta go. (Basco looked at his watch, 12.30pm). The King is inviting me for lunch.

 **Author's note:**

 **So, what's your opinion for this chapter? I'm sorry if this comes too late (much late than the previous ones). Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kissing You

**CHAPTER 10: Kissing you**

Basco: Well, well... why our king seems so pensive in his thought today? What are you thinking about, Cain?

Cain: She... she doesn't give her answer yet. I know that she will choose that arrogant Captain over me. This planet isn't enough to convince her.

Basco: Ahh... don't say like that. She just needs to be 'convince' one more time and a little 'push'. Moreover, girls get confused sometimes.

Cain: What do you mean?

Basco: What I mean is that... I know exactly what you need to make her stay. I know a little trick that will make them... Bamm, apart!

Cain can't help but to give a superb curious look on his face.

Marvellous went up to his crow nest for fresh air and view of galaxies at late night which later he finds Luka doing the same thing. She seems so pensive that she doesn't even aware that Marvelous was right behind her. In the lobby, Doc accidentally moves the Galleon steering, causing the Galleon to move a bit. Luka almost fell down from the deck, luckily Marvelous managed to catch her hand.

Marvelous: Hang on, Luka.

Luka: Marvelous!

Marvelous: You miss me, aren't you? (Marvelous smirked)

Luka just blushed and not uttering any words, still try to grasp what had happened so suddenly. Marvelous pulled Luka up and helped her to stand up.

Luka: What are you doing here? (Luka looked away from Marvelous, at least she doesn't want Marvelous to see her blushed)

Marvelous: Nothing. Just go out for some fresh air. What are you doing here? (Marvelous folded his arms and stand right next to Luka)

Luka: Just to catch some wishing stars at night.

Marvelous: What are you wishing for? (Marvelous started to tease her)

Luka: Mou, Marvelous... I can't tell you. If not, my wishes won't come true. (Luka pouted her lips and punch Marvelous's arm)

Marvelous: Don't you want to know what I wished for?

Luka gives that 'I'm interested' smile. "Hmm, you can tell if you want to. But, don't blame me if it doesn't come true".

Marvelous: I wish that you'll be happy forever no matter where you are.

Luka: Mmmarvelous, that's... ( Luka was surprised and touched . She quickly cover up her reaction so that it won't shown)

Luka: Mou, Marvelous. Why do you tell me that? Now, that wish won't be coming true and I'm going to be a pathetic girl. (She giggled and elbowed Marvelous's arm.)

Marvelous put a smile on his face. "Did I ever tell you that you have a Kawaii face and smile"

Luka: Well, I know. You said it during our first meeting on Zangyack Ship. I can see the way you look at me anyway. I'm must the prettiest girl you ever meet. (Luka pretends to brag about her beauty and giggled)

Marvelous: Haha. Well, I won't deny it. But then... how about now? Don't you notice the way I looked at you? (Marvelous gives her a deep meaningful look)

Luka: Eh... Marvelous? (Luka seems puzzled, unsure of what does Marvelous mean). I... I don't understand.

Marvelous: Hmm, baka... he slightly pushed Luka's forehead with his index finger.

Marvelous smirked and quickly hold Luka's both arms and pulled her closer to him. Marvelous looked right into Luka's eyes and their face are just an inch away. Both of them can hear each other heartbeat and feel the heat of their breath at that close distance. Luka just stunned.

Marvelous: Now look closely... What do you see? (His deep and meaningful voice surely melt Luka's stonecold heart)

Luka: Mmm-marvelous... Nnnothing... (Her heart pounding even faster, still she chose to cover up. She try to loosen Marvelous's grip onto her arms, but he just won't let go)

Well, everyone knows how Marvelous is. He'll go after what he wants whole heartedly. And this time, no one or nothing can stop him.

Marvelous: I... love... you... silly. And I want you to be by my side forever. (Marvelous pulled her even closer)

Luka:Mou! Marvelous... yyyou kidding right? (Luka's eyes grow bigger)

Marvelous: .YOU. And I'm not kidding. (Marvelous showed that he's not kidding and really mean it)

This time around, there's no more chance for Luka to pretend like she clueless nor denying what Marvelous had said to her.

Luka: I... I...I... lo..

The tense around them is getting higher. Marvelous and Luka stunned and without they realize, their faces are getting near in a very slow pace. Finally, their lips met, locked and sealed. Finally, they had their first kiss. It feels like everything stops for a while... time, heartbeat and breathe.

Throwback: Luka's and Cain earlier conversation.

Cain: It's okay, Luka. You don't have to answer me now. You still got plenty of time to think. Sorry, if I force you. (Cain turns his back from Luka)

Luka: Cain... (She feels guilty)

Cain: I just want you to be happy. That's all matter. If you choose to go, there's nothing I could say to make you stay. I'll take care of these kids on my own. Don't worry.

Luka clenched her fist. She feels uneasy and feel bad for not being able to give a definite answer that she'll know will make Cain and the kids happy and overjoyed. Moreover, that's her first dream anyway.

Now that, Cain has made her dream came true, what else she could ask for. Cain is not a bad guy either. He loves her more than anything now that he has confessed, he knows her longer than anyone else ever since childhood, always there whenever she needs him and don't mind to go extra mile to fulfil her dream and make her happy.

Moreover, if people assume that she's a materialistic girl though she actually pretends to be one, Cain's reputation and wealth should be enough to impress her. Deep down her heart, there's a feeling that bothered and stopped her from making decisions of staying here, apart from feeling so connected and closed with her comrades... she knows that she had a feeling attached to her captain, more than comradeship and friendship. But, her strong and independent side refuse to admit it. Though, sometimes they do flirt with each other and nothing has been declared but they already know that they're attracted to each other.

Cain walked away, leaving Luka alone at the balcony with her thoughts.

Luka: Cain...

Back to Marvelous and Luka's moment,

No one knows how long they have been standing there with their lips sealed . The thoughts of Cain and their conversation earlier flashed into Luka's mind. She immediately pulled herself away and turned her back from Marvelous. A few moments for both to calm themselves.

Marvelous: Luka... (His right hand tries to reach for Luka, but she avoids)

Luka: I'm sorry, Marvelous. I want to but I can't. I just can't do this. I'm sorry... I got to go. (Luka immediately walked away, not even waiting for any reply from Marvelous.

Marvelous: Luka! (Marvelous left clueless for a while, but he's not ready to give in. He goes down the stairs, chasing after Luka).

Marvelous: Luka...

Joe: Wait, Marvelous. Give her some space to think. She's still confused (Joe come out from nowhere, restrained Marvelous' arm from chasing after her.

Marvelous can't help but to agree with Joe's words. He exhales heavily.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Marvelous wondered to himself.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally, Marvelous and Luka had their first kiss. It took me quite sometimes to come out with this. So, how do you like this chapter? Stay tuned to know what happen next with this 2 love birds with love triangle, and slowly Basco shall reveal his evil plan. Muahahaha(evil laugh)**


	11. Chapter 11: Onee-chan

**CHAPTER 11: Onee-chan...**

Luka went to the open field and playing kites with her beloved children. She feels so happy and free to see the smiles on their face that she and her late sister,Fia rarely feel before because of Zangyack. However, deep down in her heart, she missed Fia so badly that her tears rolled down of her cheek. "Fia..."

She still remembered when they managed to collect all the ranger key in universe, the only thing she wished for that time is to live in a warm house with her sister. But, she and the rest have to give up their wishes as it will only bring bigger damage to the universe if they try to change the destiny.

Mio: Onee-chan, are you okay? (Mio patted Luka's shoulder).

Luka: Eh, Mio-chan, Takeru-chan? I'm... okay. (She quickly wept her tears and smile)

Takeru: You missed Fia, aren't you?

Luka: It's too obvious, isn't it? (Luka fake her giggles) Yeah, if she still alive... she will be as tall and pretty as you both. (Mio and Takeru are Fia's bestfriend)

Mio: Don't be sad, Onee-chan. We missed her too. But, you still have us and we are your family.

Luka hugged both of them. "I'm sorry,minna. Sorry for being away too long"

Takeru: It's okay, Onee-chan. Now, you will stay with us for good, right?

Mio: Now that both Cain-san and Luka-chan are here, we're complete again.

Luka feels guilty and not dare to give any answer at least for now. She bit her lips and clenched her fist.

Kids: Onee-chan, come play the kite with us! They immediately pulled Luka, Takeru and Mio's arm to the field.

Luka: Alright, alright. Wow, all six Gokaiger's kite? (Surprisingly, all the kite are drawn with Gokaiger arts, all 6 colours available)

Kids: Yup, we are your big fans now.

Luka giggles and hugged their shoulder. "Come!"

Luka: Minna, pull the kite higher. The wind is blowing that way. Come! (She called for the kids to join her)

Takeru: Onee-chan, wait.

The kids are so excited running back and forth with their kite. The other gokaigers also joined in.

As Luka busy playing with her kite, she unaware that she almost fell down... "Aahh!"

Marvelous managed to catch her again. "Be careful. Don't fall down like last night". He smiled.

Luka: Eh, Marvelous?

Marvelous: Who else? He smirked, teasing her.

Luka quickly stand up and grab her kite. "I'm... I'm okay. You don't have to do that." She quickly finds ways to excuse herself.

Marvelous: Luka, wait!

She pretends not to hear anything and take steps forward, trying to avoid Marvelous at every means at least for now.

Marvelous whispered, 'I hate to do this...' He said out loud "It's an order!"

Finally, Luka stops and exhales heavily. "Mou, what he wants? I don't want to talk about last night." She blushed. All of sudden, she feels to shy in front of him, which is so, not her usual self. Slowly, she turns toward Marvelous.

Luka: Mou, Marvelous... what is it? I'm playing kite with the kids.

Marvelous: You dropped your ring. (It's the same ring that she got from Komaki, for working with her dad). Marvelous played with the ring around his index finger and smirked. "Come and get it"

Luka quickly check on her fingers. Yup, it's missing. "Mou!" She pouted her lips. Then, she stamping her feet and walking towards Marvelous.

Marvelous whispered, "Kawaii like always".

Marvelous put the ring on his palm and hand it to Luka. As Luka was about to take it, Marvelous played around, changing the ring from palm to palm.

Luka: Mou... Marvelous. What are you doing?

Marvelous: Try to catch it if you can. (He played around with the ring as Luka try to reach for it. Unexpectedly, their face just an inch away, both of them stunned).

On the other side, the gokaigers and the kids can't help but to observe Marvelous and Luka from far in anticipation. They can't wait to see what happen next.

Marvelous swiftly reached for Luka's finger and put on the ring. He smiled.

Luka: Mmm-marvelous? She puzzled and now she blushed as red as raspberry.

Joe: Wow, that's fast (said Joe in monotone voice).

Ahim: Aah, finally... (She giggles)

Doc and Gai dropped their jaws, shocked. "Is this happening?" Both slap each other face.

Takeru: Onee-chan got engaged?

Kids: Onee-chan got engaged! (The kids spread around and shouted " Onee-chan got engaged with the captain" all over the field).

Luka: Oh no... minna, wait! That's not it. It's not what you think. (Luka try to go after the kids, stopping them from spreading the rumour and clear the air. But, there are too many of them)

Gai: Marvelous... did you.. and Luka got engaged? (The rest come near to Marvelous, request for confirmation)

Marvelous smirked. "Iyaah, not now. But... soon enough. Come, we have some kite to fly" Marvelous grabbed Gai's neck and walked away.

Finally, Luka able to gather all the kids and sit in a circle. "Minna-chan, it's not what you see. I'm not engaged to anyone. It just that my ring slipped off from my finger".

Small girl: But, you like the captain, aren't you? (She giggles)

Luka gives that awkward smile, don't what to reply.

Takeru: Onee-chan already has Cain-san. (He seems defensive)

Small girl: But Onee-chan seems to like the captain-chan more.

Mio: Now, Onee-chan will stay with us, with Cain-san. Right, Onee-chan?

Luka's speechless and try to avoid the question "Ha-ha, you guys are still small. Wait, until all of you have grow up, okay!"

Luka sat alone at the swing under the shady big tree. Obviously, she's a little a bit exhausted and need some alone time to make her decisions. Only couple of days left, before they leave the planet and begins their journey again.

Basco: You seems tired, my lady? (Basco's coming out from nowhere suddenly)

Luka shocked but immediately pulled out her sword and placed it near to Basco's throat.

Basco: Whoa, chill... Put the sword down. I just want to have some talk. You don't want to kill Cain's guest, right?

Luka: Stop using Cain's name! I wonder how he trusted you?!

Cain: Okay, okay. Please, put down the sword. I come with good intention though.

Luka put down her swords away, but distance herself from Basco a few steps.

Basco: Great, now it feels more comfortable with no sword on my throat. My lady, I'm sure you know that Marvelous and I are former Akaki pirates. Therefore, I know him longer than you guys did. I have a confession to make.

Luka: Silence, Basco! We all don't trust you. You're a betrayer. (Luka was about to walked away)

Basco: Don't you wish to know who took the Stone of Heal on the night that your little sister died?

Luka immediately stop and gives sharp glance towards Basco. "How do you...?". Only Cain and she knew about this.

Basco: If the stone is still there on that night, I'm sure your sister is still alive by now. That's the only cure to her illness, right?

Luka immediately draw her sword out and attacked Basco. Basco immediately dodge the attack with his sword. "How on earth do you know about that? Who are you?" Luka blows her sword simultaneously. Basco keeps on dodge the blow with evil smirk on his face. His trick work!

Basco: I was there at that time, Marvelous too.

Luka: I don't trust you!

Basco: If you don't believe me, find the stone in the secret small vault behind the dart board. You'll find it there. We're the one who stole the stone and wished to sell it to the black market buyer. But damn, that old Akared found out about this and kept the stone away. But, Marvelous took that stone and try to give it back to you that night. But, it's too late when he saw your little sister died in your arm.

Luka: What are you telling me this? (Her eyes begin to fill in with tears; her attack grew stronger causing Basco struggling to dodge the attack)

It was a grave mistake to find trouble with Luka.

Basco: Well, I'm just helping Marvelous by spill the secret out, the secret that he wished you never know. That's it. Soon or later, you'll know anyway. (He smirked) And why do you think Marvelous suddenly arrived on the Zangyack ship right when the Sugoumin were about to attack you?

Luka paused.

Basco: It's because he has been following you since your late sister's died as he felt guilty. Ever since that, he swore that he'll protect you with his life. So, don't be hard on him okay? We're both young and dumb at that time. But, Marvelous is the obedient type of followers. So, he listens but I don't.

Luka immediately sat down on the grass with tears rolled down her cheek in disbelief. "No way... Ff-Fia!"

Fia's voice echoing from past, "Onee-chan..."

To be continued...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Basco really know how to exploit things for his own good including people's weaknesses. Deep down inside Luka's heart, she still can't forget her dear late sister and will do anything to avenge her death. What will happens next? Wait, for next chapters okay! Thanks a lot for the review. I'll try to update next chapter soon. Stay tuned.. :-D**


	12. Chapter 12: Finding Stone part 1

**Chapter 12: Finding stone part I**

Flashback, Gokai Galleon...

Basco: Marvy-chan, come. I have something to show you.

Marvelous: What is it, Basco?

Basco: I know a treasure that a lot of people currently looking for. See that destroyed planet over there, it was on that planet. We can use that money to buy anything we want.

Marvelous: So...? (Marvelous still uninterested)

Basco: You're so naive, Marvelous. That stone is called as Stone of Heal, it can heal any diseases. Currently, I heard that the Zangyack emperor's son is sick. If I... I mean we can sell this stone to them, I'm sure they're more than willing to give anything in return even a planet.

Marvelous: That's sound lucrative. But, iyahh, Zangyack is a bad guy. So, nope...

Basco: Fine, I'll go alone. What is the use of friend when they can't help you though?! (Basco walked away, pretended to be disappointed)

Marvelous: Oh God... this guy is so stubborn. Why he can't just sit down quietly? Fine, I'll accompany you but I'll only watch from far.

Basco: Way to go, Marvy-chan. That's what friend is for.

Both of them smiled and hit each other's elbow.

Somewhere in a destroyed planet,

Luka: Come, minna. We take cover under this house first while waiting for the rain to stop.

Fia: Onee-chan... I'm cold. (Fia is shivering, Luka immediately hugged her)

Cain: Wait, minna. Let me put on the fire. So that, everyone will feel warm. (Cain gathers all the fire wood that he and the boys have collected earlier and put on some fire)

Luka looked so worried as she had Fia in her arms. "Fia, hold on okay! Onee-chan will find something to cure you. Mio, please get some wet towel! "

Cain: Why is it, Luka? What's wrong with Fia?

Luka: Fia is having fever since yesterday. Her body temperature is too hot.

Cain immediately put his palm onto Fia's forehead. "Oh lord, it's really hot, Luka. We have to do something,".

Luka: There's no doctor. Every clinics and hospital has been destroyed. Oh God, I don't know what to do. (Luka's tears rolled down her cheek and fall onto Fia's forehead)

Fia reached for Luka's cheek with her right hand and wipe her tears then smiled "Onee-chan, please don't cry. I'm okay. It just that it's a bit cold here. I think I saw mom and dad earlier, smiling at me,"

Luka hugged Fia even tighter. "Oh Fia, don't say that... I'm sorry, Fia. Onee-chan is very sorry,"

Cain feels bad seeing Luka in that state. He wished to help in any way he can. Luckily, he learns something about medicine from his mother who was a doctor back then before their planet got destroyed.

Cain: Here, Luka... Let Fia drinks this water (a mixture of some herbs). I hope her body temperature lowered a bit.

Fia's body temperature lowered a bit and she seems more comfortable that she fall asleep.

Luka: Thank you, Cain (She grabbed Cain's arm showing her gratitude. Finally, Luka able to put some smile on her face)

Cain blushed. "Well, it's nothing," (He rubbed his neck)

He feels relieved seeing her back in her smile again. He has crush on Luka every since they were small. Back then, he still remembered when Luka gave him a piece of butterscotch bread when he ran away from home and hid under the bridge.

Luka: Hey... you look hungry. Here some bread.

Cain ignored her and looked on the other way. He hugged his knee and shivering. He still angry because of his parent forgot about his birthday.

Luka: Okay, suit yourself then. I'll just wait here and eat this deliiicious warm bread alone. (She's teasing him). Umm, so delicious!

Finally, little Cain gave up and grabbed the bread. He ate the bread quickly.

Luka: Wow, you must be hungry. Slow down, you might choke yourself.

Cain slow down and giggled. "Thank you for the bread though. That's very nice of you,".

Luka: Mou, don't mention it. I can't stand seeing people hungry. Go back to your home okay. Your parents must be worried.

Both of them laughed.

Luka: Cain... Cain... What are you thinking about? (Luka tapped his arm)

Cain snapped out from his throwback. "Ouh yeah, sorry... Just think about when we first met though! Ha-ha, luckily I met you"

Luka: Ha-ha. Don't mention it. (Luka just gave small sweet smile).

Cain's face reaction changes as he checked Fia's arm for her pulse and any strange sign. Suddenly, Fia's vein started to appear at the surface of her arm, which is abnormal. Cain become anxious. "Luka! Look at this!"

Luka: Nani...Nani! What happens to Fia? (Luka begins to nervous. She can't think straight)

Cain: Calm Luka! Let me check her pulse. (Cain checked her pulse, it was abnormal). I think she's poisoned.

Luka: Poisoned?! Fia... did you eat the _Destroying Angel_ mushroom?

Fia: Sorry Onee-chan. I was too hungry and it looks so beautiful (said Fia in slow and weaken voice)

Luka: Oh no! What we should do Cain? (Luka cried so hard. She knows it too well that no one has survived from that poisonous mushroom after 3 days of symptoms. Cain never see she cried so hard like this even when her house got destroyed back then).

Cain: Calm, Luka... calm. Fia needs you right now. Let me think.

Luka grabbed Fia's palm and heat them with her palm.

Cain: My mom did mention a myth that there's a stone that can heal all kind of diseases. It's called as Stone of Heal. Perhaps, that can help us.

Luka: Where is it? I'll go and find it.

Cain: It's in the crystal cave at the top of the mountain. Are you sure, Luka? There are a lot ancient guardians and traps await in the forest.

Luka: I don't care, Cain. I'll go alone. I need to save her! She's my responsibility. You take care of the kids .

Cain: What are you saying? Fia is like my sister too. We'll go together and bring Fia with us. I don't want to say this but we're running out of time. Fia's symptom could be fatal soon and we only have 3 days. Meanwhile, I can reduce the symptom.

Luka can't disagree anymore. She doesn't know what to do. "Then, who will take care of the kids?"

" Don't worry, Onee-chan. We can take care of them. Believe in us" said the Ryu and Mina twin, the oldest in the group.

"Minna...," Luka feel guilty. Luka nodded and put her hands on their head as a sign of trust " We believed in you guys. If anything happens to us, take this ring and sell it to survive!"

Cain: But, that's your late mother's ring?

Luka: It's okay, Cain. That's all I have.

Ryu and Mina: We'll take care of everything, Onee-chan. Believe in us.

Luka and Cain begin their journey in search for the stone.

Basco: Finally, we've arrived. Oh my, this planet is completely destroyed. That Zangyack surely will not leave any planet anything.

Marvelous watched the ruin in disbelief. "That bastard Zangyack... what they've done. Where are the people?"

Basco: Yah... Marvelous. Come on, we have to hurry up. Get your gun and sword ready. We'll have to go through the Dark Forest first before reaching for the cave and like usual, there will be some monsters await us.

Marvelous: That's easy. I'm longing for some battle though. (Marvelous smirked and stretched his arms)

As they go through the jungle, like they had expected... there are some skeletons everywhere. They immediately morphed in theirs pirate suits (the same Gokaiger suit with Akaki pirates symbol, red for Marvelous and black for Basco) and they fight ferociously with all the monsters aka the guardian of the forest and cave. Though they are newbies pirate but their skills are no joke.

Marvelous: That's too easy.

Basco: Ha-ha, show off. (Basco elbowed Marvelous)

"Now, where is the crystal cave that they were talking about?" Basco looked around.

From far, the sunshine reflects on the crystal, thus giving hint where it is located.

Marvelous: Up there, I believe.

Basco eyes shine with greediness. "Brilliant , Marvy-chan. Come!" He patted Marvelous'shoulder.

Luka looked at her map while Cain carried Fia piggyback. Finally, they've arrived at the entrance of the forest.

Luka withdraw her late father's old dagger and being very cautious with her step. "Cain, stand behind me"

Cain: Luka, look... all the monsters have been beaten down and the foot trace is still new.

Luka: Eh? Who will it be? Oh no... There must someone else here. They must be after the Stone of Heal too.

Luka immediately run to the mountain, thus leaving Cain and Fia behind. She has to arrive to the crystal cave right at the top of the mountain there, before the strangers took that precious stone.

Cain: Luka... Wait!

Luka: They must not have that stone! She runs with all her might.

****  
 **Crystal Cave,**

Basco: Wow, I never seen beautiful cave like this. If only I can carry this whole cave with me.

Marvelous: Don't be greedy, Basco. Remember what the Akared told us.

Basco: I know. I know. I'm just saying though.

Deep down in his heart, he just doesn't care what the Akared was thinking. All he knows is that he will do anything to achieve his dream.

Marvelous: Hurry up, find that stone. If we're late, Akared will find us. (Marvelous feel unease. He started to regret the ideas of following Basco to here. Somehow, he feels wrong for taking the stone)

Basco: Marvy-chan, look. How beautiful this thing is... (Basco hold the Stone of Heal carefully and amazed by its beauty). I wonder how much would Zangyack pay for this? 50 million zagins? Or 1 billion zagins?

Marvelous: Don't tell me... you would sell it to Zangyack. (Marvelous disliked the idea).

Basco: Well, there's nothing wrong with that Marvy-chan. He's rich, he can pay a quite handsome money you know. Argh, don't be so obedient and righteous all the time. (Basco try to influence Marvelous)

Marvelous: Iyahh, I don't agree. (Marvelous grabbed that stone from Basco and looked deep into it)

Suddenly, a hologram of Akared head pop up in the air. "Marvelous, Basco... back to Galleon now!"

Basco was about to object, but a in a blink of an eyes, they vanished into thin air and back to the Galleon in no time.

Meanwhile in the cave,

Luka walked into the cave carefully with a small dagger gave by her late father, in her hand just in case if there's any stranger inside.

"Now where's the stone? I hope they didn't take it yet" She worried and started to look around. She saw the foot trace on the cave floor and followed the trace.

"It must be that way," Luka ran quickly to the stone's holder. Much to her dismay, she can't find any trace of it. The stone has been taken away.

"It has to be somewhere in here," Luka still try to look all over the cave. None. "NO! They must have took the stone. Oh Lord, what should I do? Fia is critical now. This cannot be," Luka ran back as fast as she can to where she left Cain and Fia.

Back in Gokai Galleon,

Akared: What's in your hand, Marvelous?

Basco: It's Stone of Heal, a stone that can heal any illnesses. Let's sell it to Zangyack, they will give anything in return.

Akared: Iyahh, I disagree, Basco. Zangyack is not a good party. Selling this to them could bring damage.

Basco: But, we can be rich, Akared!

Akared: Remember what I said Basco, do not be greedy. It will destroy you like how fire destroys the firewood.

Basco clenched his fist, he become bored with this rules and righteous thingy.

Akared: Marvelous, return the Stone to its place back. Someone might need it more than us.

Basco: Let me return it.

Akared: Nope, you stay. Marvelous, hurry and go. I can sense someone needs it asap.

Marvelous nodded. Akared come near to Marvelous and whispered, "There's a girl, who needs that stone. Find and give it to her".

This makes Basco feel unease. "Just what are these two whispering?"

to be continued... part 2.

****

 **Author's note:**

 **Pheww, I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story as todate. Worry not, there will be part 2 for this chapter as flashback could be very lengthy and it took me quite sometimes, lol. By the way, I would like to thank poetrymagic12 for giving me an idea that I should write chapter/s on the flashback. :-D  
Not to forget, thanks a lot for everyone who drop the review for this story, follow, favourite... etc and I would say it thousand times more :-D.**

 **On the other note, would you guys mind drop some review on what do you like best about Marvelous/Luka chemistry (it can be based from the show/ your own POV) and your fav scene from the show/movie. I would appreciate that, though I have watch the show/movie countless of time. It nice to hear other thoughts** **J**


	13. Chapter 13: Finding the Stone part II

**Chapter 13: Finding Stone part 2**

Finally, Luka made it to the spot where she left Cain and FIa.

Luka: Cain! How is Fia? Is she okay? (Luka grabbed Fia's hand, it's getting g cold)

Cain looked into Luka's eyes and slightly shake his head indicating that it is not a good sign.

Luka:Fia, hang on dear. Onee-chan is finding your cure.

Cain: Do you get the stone?

Luka burst into tears. "Some...someone took it"

Cain: I afraid we don't have much time, Luka. Fia's getting ill. I can only slow down the symptoms with this herbs but I can't cure it.

Luka: What should we do now?! We must save Fia. She's all I have now.

Cain remains silent. Honestly, Fia is approaching her last moment of life. The poison has attacked her immune system. "There's not much time left, Luka…"

Luka: No way! I don't believe it. I'll bring Fia to the next village physician. I'm sure that he can figure out something. (Luka immediately piggyback Fia and run as fast as her can to the nearest village which might take her 2 days of walking alone. Though, she know it very well, that she won't make it on time.

Luka: Fia, hold on!

Fia: Onee-chan…

Crystal Cave

Marvelous appeared on the same spot that he was absorbed. "Mou, this orb thingy makes me feel dizzy!" Suddenly, he remembered about the girl that Akared mentioned.

"I have to find that girl". Marvelous followed the footstep left by the girl and followed his pirate's instinct. "She must be going that way"

Fia whispered slowly as if it was her last words, "Onee-chan.."

It was raining heavily. Luka can feel Fia's body is getting colder than before.

Luka put Fia down on the ground to check on her.

Luka: Fia…Fia, wake up dear! We're almost there. (She check Fia's pulse. None. Luka shake Fia's body, attempt to wake her up).

Luka pressed Fia's palm with hers to give some heat. Still , it's no use. Fia has gone forever.

Luka: Fiaaaaa! (Luka screamed out loud, her only sister has gone forever. Fia is the only Luka's family member that left. Now that, she's gone… Luka is left all alone.

Marvelous, who just arrived watched Luka from far beind the bushes. If only he stopped Basco from stealing the stone and arrived early, that girl's sister must be alive by now. "I'm sorry…" Marvelous grabbed the stone tightly. "I owed you, your sister's life. Therefore, I vowed that I'll protect you forever".

Ever since that day, Marvelous followed Luka, wherever she goes. He even stole some zagins from Zangyack, buy some foods and gave it to the orphans that Luka has been taking care of silently.

Luka: Who gave you these foods? (Luka begins to ponder when food mysteriously appear every time she comes back from hunting)

Kids: We don't know, onee-chan. When we get here, the foods are all ready.

Luka feel immediate curious. However, for few weeks, the food stops from coming. (Since Marvelous suddenly,encounter a former Zangyack's soldier , Joe who got attacked by his own comrades).

Therefore, Luka went out alone to steal few thousand Zagins from Zangyack. She never sneak into the ship but she left no choice. She has to teach the Zangyack a lesson, starting from the small one.

"All mine" Luka seems so happy when she open the briefcase. She already imagined to buys delicious foods and new clothes for the kids.

BUT…

Gokai Galleon,

Joe: Marvelous, what are we doing here?

Marvelous: We will steal from Zangyack… (Marvelous watched the Zangyack ship carefully using binoculars. He actually watched over Luka who try to sneak in the ship. A sugou was about to hit her from the back. He immediately withdraws his gun and shoot down the sugoumins. "Too brave yet too reckless, aren't she? smirked Marvelous.

Joe: I can tell that it is not your main goal of coming here caused you're not interested in money except if there's something you're after to.

Marvelous: Well, it's up to you to think. (Marvelous passed the binocular to Joe's chest and walked away to grab his sword).

Joe looked through the binoculars and see a girl is sneaking into the ship. "So… this is what you're looking for. The same girl he's been stalking. No wonder, he's acting weird… keep excusing himself go here and there. (Joe is mumbling by himself. Though, Marvelous has been stalking Luka for quite some time in silent but Joe pretends like he didn't noticed)

Marvelous: Come, we have work to do.

(Watched Episode 34)

Luka got busted and she was surrounded by the Sugoumins.

Sugoumin: How dare you try to steal from Zangyack?! Now die for your rude action! ( Sugoumin was about to blow his sword on Luka before Marvelous and Joe come to saviour.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Marvelous: So there's a girl who aimed the same ship as us?

Luka: Space pirates?

Marvelous: You've got courage and a kawaii (cute) face. I LIKE YOU. So, why don't you join us?

Luka: I'm not going to split my profit with pirate. Sorry, I'm not interested.

Marvelous: Well, too bad. We're after the greatest treasure in universe.

Luka: Ha-ha. Are you baka (stupid)? There's no such thing. It just a legend.

Marvelous. Iyahh… it does. Trust me.

Luka does not trust people easily especially from strangers or space pirates that suddenly come to rescue. However, this guy seems so confident and managed to assure her to join them. Something about him makes her ponder. Her little heart whispers, tell her to go and follow the adventure. Moreover, his word of "Trust me" assure her to trust his lead.

Luka: Fine, I'll go with you. But, if you lie to me… I'll leave.

Marvelous: You won't.

Finally, his plan succeed. The joy that he's feeling right now is indescribable. Now, he can watch over the girl that he has been owed closer and protect her just like as he had vowed. In a way, it is just an excuse. Though he tries to deny it , he actually feels attracted to this girl even since he sees her for the first time. Her courage, her hidden affection and selfless side, her tough and warrior side, her beauty and everything about her seems to complement him in so many ways. When he sees her, the feeling of butterflies in his belly appears.

Navi: Marvelous brings his girlfriend… Marvelous brings his girlfriend! Navi flew out of nowhere.

Marvelous quickly caught Navi and shut her mouth. "Torii (bird), silence!"

Luka: Wow, you have a nice ship. Where did you buy this thing? (Luka wandering around)

Marvelous ignored Luka's question, "Go and clean up yourself. We have a lot of things to do. Your bedroom is at the downstairs. And you can change to this if you want. (Marvelous gives a yellow dress to her).

Luka: Mou... you're not answering my question. (Luka grabbed the dress and walked away. She can't wait to see her bedroom.

Once Luka has disappeared, Joe comes forward "A dress? When did you buy the dress? You have planned it, don't you?

Marvelous: You don't need to know about that. (Marvelous smirked. Though Joe just new on board. But he surely got a soldier's sharp eyes and thought).

Luka walked into the living room, all clean and dressed up. Her hair is straight and slightly pass her shoulder, her face's cleaned up from any dirt and she awkwardly walked into the living room. She looks different from the first time.

Marvelous stunned once he sees Luka, he totally speechless.

Luka: Mou… Do I look weird?

Navi: No, Luka-san. Marvelous-chan must be stunned looking at you.

Marvelous snapped out and immediately chased after Navi. "You do talk too much, don't you?

Joe hugged Luka's shoulder, "Ignore them. Let's eat!"

Luka blurred. "Okay!"

Marvelous has been giving both Luka and Joe some pirates skill classes such as on how to handle Gokai Galleon. Since Joe is an ex-Zangyack army, sword and gun skill is not a problem for him. It's only Luka who needs the teaching. Marvelous teaches Luka all the skills one to one. As expected, she is so talented when it come to sword and gun and able to handle them like a pro in no time.

Marvelous: You're a fast learner, aren't you?

Luka: Well, I practice every day. It should not be a problem. Now shall we… (Luka blow her sword towards Marvelous and continue their training.)

Marvelous: This girl surely know how to fight. (He smirked).

Since Marvelous know that Luka just loves jewellery especially rings and money, he always pretend that he found some rings randomly in their adventure which he actually buys the rings and some of them are custom made.

Marvelous: Luka… catch! (Marvelous gently throw the ring to Luka).

Luka: A ring?

Marvelous: Well, Joe and I don't wear rings. Take it, if you don't want just throw it.

Luka smiled. In a way, she can tell that Marvelous is giving the rings on purpose but too shy to admit. "I'll take it then. It's a waste if we throw it away though,"She put on the rings on her finger.

Marvelous just smirked.

To be continued...

 **Author's note.**

Finally I have some time to continue with the story. Too buzy with exams and activities. Don't forget to watch Gokaiger episode 34 (My most favourite episode) for better picture.

Yeah, I know right. There are so many favourite Marv/Luka moment that we can't just get enough. The hint and their chemistry just work! I can feel that certain attraction and feeling lingering around the characters whenever they stand and goes near around each other. Their attire and coat even resemble their similarities in personality. Furthermore, I noticed that Luka is the only crew that Marvelous actually and directly invites to join the crew, show his eagerness to have her in the team and ask her to trust him. He even complement Luka having a kawaii face and bravery and says explicitly that he likes her. And the way Marvelous catches Luka in bridal way, instead of putting her down, he takes the chance to see her up close and say sorry for being late. Marvelous never say sorry to anyone particularly, but this time he say it to Luka. I think it is more than enough to say that our captain have feelings for his look out from the beginning. And what Luka thinks of him, is very important. But being a captain, he seems too ego to spill his feeling which will slowly unveil throughout this story. :-D


	14. Chapter 14: Departure Sayonara!

**CHAPTER 14: Departure… Sayonara!**

Luka walked into Gokai Galleon at midnight. She looked through every corner of the living room with her shiny eyes. She had to admit it, Basco's word somehow get into her mind. It is not that she does not believe in Marvelous, it just that when it comes to Fia, she cannot let it slip. If it is true that the stone is somewhere here in Gokai Galleon, perhaps Basco is telling the truth.

Luka: No way... I hope it's not true. No way, Marvelous was involved in this too. (She tries to deny any thoughts that come to her mind)

Marvelous: You're not sleep yet? (Marvelous walked up the stair with flirty smirk on his face)

Luka: Are you there... when my sister died? (Luka turned towards Marvelous with a serious face)

Marvelous seems surprised and speechless.

Luka: Do you have the Stone of Heal with you? (She asks again, request for confirmation from Marvelous)

Marvelous turned his face away from Luka. He just doesn't know what to respond.

Luka: Answer me, Marvelous. (Luka walked instantly toward Marvelous, demands him to face her in the face and deny any of her doubts. She grabs Marvelous's collar). Answer me, Marvelous!

Marvelous: Luka... (He bow his head once, confirming Luka's enquiries)

Luka punched Marvelous's chest repetitively and burst into tears. "Why? Why... Marvelous? Why you take that stone! Fia should be alive by now, if you don't take the stone.

Marvelous just endured Luka's word and punches. He doesn't know how to explain himself nor make it up to her. Though, he's not the one who took the stone but still he responsible for it too. He hugged Luka tightly, try to calm her.

Marvelous whispered, "Forgive me. I try to find you but it was too late. Your sister already died in your arms by the time I arrived. I'm sorry…"

Luka pushes Marvelous away. "Why you never tell me that you were there all this time? You planned everything right… when you saved me from Zangyack and invited me to join the pirate, it's not a coincidence right?

Marvelous speechless and looked on the other way, refuse to answer it.

Luka seems so heartbroken and disappointed with Marvleous's response. She takes her coat and was about to walk away before Marvelous pull her arms and hug her from the back, restrictedher from walk away.

Marvelous: Don't go. I'm just… protecting you.

Luka: I need no protection. Let me go! (Luka try to loosen herself from Marvelous's hug. But, Marvelous insisted)

Marvelous: Please… stay. Let me make it up to you. (Marvelous whispered to Luka's ears).

Luka stands still for a while. She got mixed feelings… All the rage, love, friendship mixed up and she can't think straight for now. "You should tell me before anyone did… You don't know how much it hurts, hearing this from someone else!"

Luka elbowed Marvelous in the stomach and walked away without looking back at all. Thus leaving Marvelous down on his knees with full of regret on his face. "I should tell her sooner"

Gokai Galleon

All the Gokai Galleon crew seems clueless on what had happened between their Captain and Luka. They can sense a cold feeling between those two lately.

Navi: Something wrong with Luka and Marvelous

Doc: Yeah, they seem unusual. Luka doesn't even look at Marvelous.

Gai: I wonder what happen to them.

Ahim: Perhaps… they got into fight again. But, they never really fight instead just flirting around. This time, it seems serious.

Joe mumbling… "Looks like the secret is out"

Minna: What secret, Joe –san? (Everyone is so anticipating with what Joe has said)

Joe: Iyahh, no need to know. Let they settle it. (Joe walked away)

Gai: Mou… It seems only 3 of them, know what happen.

As everyone gathered in the Gokai Galleon (except for Luka) and occupied with their own hobbies, Marvelous seems pensive in his chair. He cannot stop thinking about the night, when Luka knew everything.

Suddenly, they heard some footstep coming. Luka makes the entrance to the living room.

"Luka… " Marvelous seems surprised and immediately stand up with smile on his face. He takes few steps forward and tries to grab Luka's arms before Cain makes his appearance.

"Hello, minna-san!" Cain comes in with bright smile on his face as if he just received the biggest jackpot in his life.

Marvelous's face reaction changed totally.

Everyone seems puzzled, but still politely greeted Cain.

Luka put all of her swords, guns and mobirates on the table in front of Marvelous. " Minna, I'm sorry". She immediately bow down to everyone.

What Marvelous fear the most has come true. Luka chose to depart from the crew upon knowing the truth. He looked away from the table, pretending that he did not see anything.

Marvelous: What is this? (He pretends as if he does not understands anything)

Minna: Luka? What… Why? (Everyone was so shocked).

Luka: I'm so sorry, Minna. From now on, I will stay on Planet Millcain and stop being pirate for good.

Doc: But Luka, why so sudden?

Ahim: Luka-san, please reconsider… (Ahim bow down, tries to persuade Luka)

Gai: Marvelous, do something… (He shake Marvelous's coat repetitively)

Luka: The kids need me more. Moreover Cain and I will… will…

Cain: Get married soon… Anyway, we are engaged by now. Please come to our wedding ceremony, alright! You guys are my important guests. (Cain grabbed Luka's hand and show off the ring.

Marvelous eye's open wider, he seems so shocked. But immediately he controlled his face reaction.

Minna: Ehhh? Luka-san?

Marvelous feels so hurt. But he immediately stands up and put a fake smile on his face. "Congratulation to both of you. I don't expect to hear this so soon. And I don't know that Luka loves you too ( He looked deeply on Luka face, she looked on the other way).

"Take a good care of her. If anything happen to her or if you made her cry, you will get it from me!" (Marvelous slapped Cain's arm with fake smile on his face then he leaned forward and whispered something to Cain's ear) "Protect her with your life. I will not hesitate to take her back if something bad happen,"

Cain: Don't worry, Marvelous. I'll protect her with all means. Luka, I'll wait outside. Bid farewell to your friends first.

Luka: Take a good care of Ahim. If anything happens to her, I'll knock your head (Luka approached Ahim and the rest. She even managed to giggle, assuring others that she is okay)

Ahim,Gai: Luka-san…

Doc: Luka… are you serious?

Luka just smile and knocked Doc's head. "Of course, I am. My dream has been fulfilled. What else could I asked for?"

Luka forwards her punch towards Joe and got stopped just like they usually did as friendship symbols. "Be his second arms, slow him down if he's injured. Control his anger." whispered Luka.

Joe: Iyahh… it's your job. Just don't go. (Luka has been his best friend and the most competitive duel)

Luka smiled. It is so like Joe. "Nah, it's yours now.

Joe feels irritated, "Why can't these two be clear about their feeling for good and stop playing games". Now, he has to watch both of his bestfriends get hurt unnecessarily.

When it comes to Marvelous 's turn, she just skipped and was about to walk away.

Marvelous: No farewell for me? You hated me so much aren't you?

Luka stopped and still not turn around.

Marvelous: You know it very well right… that once you step out from that door there's no turning back? You can't simply quit from being pirates and come back as you want? (Marvelous play with words as Captain, afraid to be straightforward about his feeling)

Luka clenched her fist. Suddenly, everything feels against her will. But, she has to, she has something much more important to do and to commit.

Marvelous: You can turn back if you want. (Marvelous's starts to sound shaky)

Luka: I'll stay here for good. Sayonara! (Luka immediately walked away with tears in her eyes. She has made her decision).

Gai: Marvelous-san… Please stop her!

Marvelous ignored Gai and walked to his room.

It all feels gloomy. They all have been like a whole family and complement each other. All their loss of family member has been filled up when they are together. Losing one member caused a big grief.

Ahim: We cannot be selfish… Luka-san has fulfilled her dream, she has made her decision… (Ahim holds her tears, so does Doc and Gai)

 **Author's note:**

Finally, Luka made her decision, no one knows what actually going through in her mind. Though, Marvelous know better that Luka loves him but his feeling of guilty hold him back from chasing after her thus giving her up for the sake of her happiness. Though they seems strong from the outside but truly, they are very vulnerable when it comes to feelings. More tense is coming up.


	15. Chapter 15: Cain's Dream

**CHAPTER 15: Cain's Dream**

The next morning, Doc does some final checking on the Galleon and fixes anything that is necessary whereas Gai and Joe busy filling the fuel for Galleon and Ahim is checking their food stock as per Marvelous's order. Nothing weird about his orders, it just what they usually do. But this time around, they're going without Luka. They wished to stay to attend Luka and Cain's wedding but the Captain seems don't want to stay any longer.

Doc: Marvelous, everything is ready... Are you sure, you don't want to stay...?

Gai: Yeah, I think so, Marvelous-san. It just few weeks away...

Marvelous still folding his arms and look far on the hills. "Iyahh, we can't stay any longer... Get going!" Marvelous walked to his deck.

Few minutes before the Gokai Galleon was about to take off, suddenly there is a boy runs towards Gokai Galleon, looks like he carries something in his hands.

Marvelous immediately hold the gear, holding the galleon few inch from the ground. He perks up to the window to catch a glimpse of her.

Ahim and Joe go down to the door. "What is it, young boy?"

"Onee-chan wants you guys to have this. Please take these things with you," He throws a bag of things and later caught by Joe.

"Luka-san... " Ahim feel sad. Though, they were about to take off, she is not coming to see them for the last time. But, Ahim understand that Luka has her own reason.

"Thank you," said Joe.

Marvelous tries to steal some glance on the ground. Still, Luka is not visible. Then, he releases the gear and finally Gokai Galleon floats and flew to the sky. "Luka..."

"Sayonara... Gokaiger" screamed the kids of Planet Millcain.

At the balcony of the palace tower,

Basco: So how do you feel, Your Highness? Finally, your lady agreed to stay here and soon you guys will get married. (Basco gave that wicked smirk on his face)

Cain: You have no idea on how I'm feeling right now. I was so afraid that she will leave me again. But, I was surprised when she...

Throwback 

Luka was watching the shooting stars on the palace tower. She needed clean and fresh air to clear her mind. The secret that Basco recently revealed and what happened between her and Marvelous are just too much for her to handle right now. But above all, she actually worried about Basco's presence on this planet. She was so sure that Basco is up for something and she would do anything to unveil Basco's plan by making him lowered his guard.

For that to happens, she has to come up with a plan by sending her comrade out from the planet, investigates everything by herself and fooled Basco. Moreover, this is her dream and she shall defend the planet on her own and this time, it is personal. She can't afford to let her dream being destroyed and having the kids' future ended up like her late sister ever again.

Luka whispered, "What should I do..."

Cain approached Luka and stand beside her. "What are you doing here? Thinking about me maybe?"

Luka just put a little smile on her face and look at Cain for few seconds before turns her face to the sky.

Cain: What is it, Luka? If what I said bothers you, you can forget about it. Just pretend I never said that...

Luka talked in low voice, "You always there when I need you, back in our planet. You helped me taking care of the kids when you can choose to escape with others. And now, you work so hard to realize my dream... Why are you doing all this, Cain?" Luka turns her face towards Cain.

Cain seems surprised as they never talked about this. All they do is showing good gesture as bestfriend. Moreover, Luka is not comfortable with emotional scene or showing her emotions. She rather pretends like she doesn't care but does all the good deeds behind the scene.

Cain sighed. "They are my family too. Moreover... I think you already know the answer, Luka. But, you pretend like you didn't. I never blame you for that. After what you've gone through, you can't afford to be vulnerable and occupied with feelings. But, I guess you never consider me more than friends, though.

Luka sighed. She knew that Cain will say that. "Cain... gomen. Sorry for not being aware with your feelings. It must be really hard on you. Guess you know me more than I did,"

Cain: Well, at least you did now...

Cain sighed in disappointment but still faking his smile. He doesn't want Luka to feel burdened at the same time. They stayed in silence and shared the night view.

"Let's get married... " Luka says abruptly, breaking the silence.

Cain was so surprised. He never expected Luka to say so. "Luka... what?"

Luka: I... mean it.

Cain: Luka... please don't play with my feelings. If you want to make me feel good... this is not...

Luka interrupted : I mean it... Let's get married and settle down. I have achieved my dream, what more could I ask for? Moreover, we have known each other since childhood. Let us focus on the kids and this planet... Moreover, this is your dream.

Cain: Luka... (He holds Luka's hand and his eyes begin to teary)

Luka smiled, she never thought when she accepted Cain's proposal, he would be so happy. Though, she considered Cain only as her bestfriend and knows very well that her heart belongs to someone else, but in a way she feel relieved that she able to repay Cain's kindness and deed towards her all this time and makes him happy. Cain has realized her dream and it's her turn.

There's no turning back now. She has made her decision. Though, she felt slightly off with the decision... she has to make the sacrifice. After all, she had something in mind.

Cain immediately pulled Luka in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Luka!". He will never let her go anymore.

Marvelous just saw them from far and clenching his fist and teeth. (No wonder, Marvelous is not so surprised when Luka and Cain showed up in Gokai Galleon and said that they're getting married. He already heard that. Nevertheless, Marvelous tried to deny what he just saw and hoping that Luka will change her mind, which why he perks up when he saw Luka on the Gokai Galleon. But sadly, that's not what happen)

Back to Cain and Basco' s prior conversation...

Cain: I wonder what did you do to change her mind? Whatever it is, I'm so grateful to you.

Basco: I'm just telling her the 'truth' that she doesn't know all this time. She is a wise lady, she can see the differences. Nah... I've done nothing. Perhaps, before she changes her mind... you might want to hurry the wedding, instead of next month, why don't you make it next week... (Basco started to play his trick. It's hard to guess what he actually up to)

Cain: It's a good idea... I will...

To be continued...

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Bear with me, okay...hahaha. So busy lately, but I promised that I'm going to keep the story updated. Actually, I've been holding the prior ideas for each chapter, release it for every chapters that I feel suit the flow and some of them are just like what you guys have suggested. Guess, we have almost similar ideas of how we want the story goes. (Thank you for the ideas, suggestion and the supports, it's truly lovely :-D). God will, I'll updated the next one in just few days. Stay tuned okay.**

 **Thank you very much for everyone who review, follow and favorite the stor**

 **Don't forget to drop your lovely review okay. XOXO, much love**

 **Spoiler:**

 **I'm planning to make a one shot of Marvelous/Luka after married life and relate it to their comeback in Zyuohger episode 29. In the episode, Luka looks so gorgeous and matured with long hair and Marvelous 's face looks more matured and he seems to tone down a bit... which gives me the starting ideas of how their appearance and personality would be after married and still fight alongside their comrade when they were needed. This one might take some times. But, you guys can start to imagine okay! And what do you want to see in this one-shot (perhaps, I'll extend it to 2-3 shot if I've time,LOL) ;-D**


	16. Chapter 16: Words left unspoken

**Chapter 16: Words Left Unspoken**

On the dining table,

Now that her comrades have gone from the planet, she begins her mission. She started to keep her eyes on Basco and begins her act. Got into fight with Marvelous and sending her comrades out of the planet are part of her plan to get Basco lowered his guard so that he begins to spill his plan. But, agreeing to Cain's wedding proposal was sudden decision that she made to repay Cain's kindness towards her and the kids. She looked into the engagement ring on her ring finger. It's hard to believe that she has engaged to Cain and in no time, they'll get married. She feels something is not right, but she can't do anything about it. Feeling helpless

Cain: Luka, do you enjoy your food? You seem a bit distracted.

Though Luka feels a bit strange without her friends, but she has to be strong and remember to carry her mission. She put a smile of her face.

Luka: Of course, I like it Cain. I don't mean to be rude... Actually... I was wondering why Basco is still doing here in our planet? (She gave that sharp glance on Basco with fake smile).

Basco was surprised but instantly maintain his cool. Cain does not know what to respond.

Basco: I'm so sorry my lady if my presence cause discomfort to you. But, I was here to help out King Cain with... anything that he need since the planet is still new. (Basco is trying to find words to support his excuse. He doesn't expect that coming).

Luka: Don't worry, Basco. Since I'm here, I can help Cain with everything that he need. This planet is our dream, I'm sure we both know how to run this planet. So yeah, you don't need to worry anymore... Right, Cain? (Luka immediately reach for Cain's hand, holds it and gives the sweetest smile that no one could resists)

Cain feels a bit confused but loses to Luka's sweet gesture. " Urm... yeah... I think so... too."

Basco gave that annoying look and fake smile on Luka. That lady is totally up for something. "I'm so sorry if I make both of you feel uncomfortable. But at least, please let me stay until your wedding day. I would love to be in your big day.

Luka was about to object but Cain quickly responded. "Of course, my friend. You are my honoured guest. Please don't get the wrong idea of our intention. We would love to have you during our wedding day.

Cain: Thank you, my friend. Glad to hear that. Is it okay with you, my lady? (Cain smirked and pretends to wipe his tears as if he's touched).

Luka bites her lips in disappointment. But in a way, her plan succeeded. She is so sure that Basco will speed up his plan and that gives her the chance to actually know what he is actually up to.

Basco: Don't worry, my lady. I won't stay that long. After all, your wedding is just a week away... Then, I shall be gone.

Luka was so surprised. "What?!"

Cain: Sorry that I forgot to tell you, Luka. I actually bring forward the wedding date.

Basco smirked when seeing Luka's reaction and whispers... "Let see how it goes, my lady".

Now, she become more anxious. She's not ready yet.

In Gokai Galleon, few days after they departed from Planet Millcain...

Everything goes back to normal and they sail through the space. The bag that Luka gave during their last day on Planet Millcain remained untouched as Marvelous forbids them. Everyone feel so lost without Luka. Somehow, they still can't accept the idea that Luka will not be with them again especially for Ahim. She often cries in her room but she doesn't share it to anyone.

Gai: Minna-san, lunch is ready! Let's eat...

Doc, Ahim and Joe approached the dining table in unexcited manner. Honestly, they don't really have the appetite to eat especially for Marvelous (Though, he really loves to eat). But, they have to survive the day and get adapted to the situation fast. They have to maintain that space pirate reputation.

Doc: Marvelous...let's eat.

Marvelous stands up from on his captain chair, walked to the crow nest and not responding to the invitation. He can't even imagine Luka is getting married soon. His heart is screaming so hard to go and get her back but the feeling of guilty holds him from doing so.

Navi flew to the dining table. "Marvelous is seriously affected by Luka's departure, isn't it?

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Doc: I wonder why Marvelous doesn't chase after her?

Gai: Yeah... speaking of that, I heard that it was related to their past time. I'm sure Joe-san know better.

Everyone look to Joe with that curios look , that demands for answers especially Ahim. Joe feels reluctant to speak about it, but he knows that others deserve to know about it.

Joe sighed. "I don't know about it much. It... has something to do with Fia.

Everyone was so surprised. Now that they know ... whatever the unresolved matter is between Marvelous and Luka, it must be a serious a thing when it related to Luka's late sister. In a way, they can guess it out and begin to understand what is actually going on between these two.

Ring...ring...ring...

All of sudden, Ahim's mobirate is ringing. Ahim quickly fetch the call. "Hello, who's there?"

It was from Mio. "Mio's here. I don't know whether I do the right things. But, I think you guys need to know about this. Onee-chan's wedding will be on next week. Perhaps, you guys want to come... Onee-chan must be happy to have you guys here especially for the capt...". She gives some hint.

Ahim was so surprised, causing others' curiousity to rise tremendously. "Thank you, Mio-chan"

Joe: What is it, Ahim?

Ahim: Luka-san is getting married... next week.

Doc: What? It just few days away. Didn't they say that the wedding should be in next month?

Gai: Yeah, I don't think we can make it in time. We are so far far away from the planet.

Ahim: We must tell Marvelous-san fast. He needs to know about this. Though, they never really speak about their feelings in front of us, I'm so sure that they loved each other since from the beginning.

Gai: Marvelous-san definitely has to do something, if he wants her back.

Everyone nodded and agree to what Ahim and Gai had said. Even blind people can see those two's fondness of each other.

Navi: But how?

Joe sighed: I'll talk to him...

Somewhere in Planet Millcain...

Luka always observe Basco's silently whenever she had the chance. She even had the Ultra Ninja Art : Hyper Hearing that she and Joe got from the Kakuranger to listen to Basco's conversation. She has to learn Basco's evil plan as soon as possible and prevents it from happening.

One day, she saw Basco went into the abandoned warehouse sneakingly. Much to her dismay, she saw thousands of barrels kept in the warehouse. "I feel bad about this".

Basco is talking on the phone, " Don't worry. Our plan will be going as we had planned. Just be patience. I'll let you know when it's ready. They will never know what actually gonna happens in few days time. Little that they know, a big nightmare is coming on their way. Ha-ha,"

He continued. "The wedding day will become a tragedy that they won't forget. About the King and lady thief... you don't have worry about them. They are too busy with the wedding preparation. She'll be doing exactly what I say. Soon...when the dome comes down, send down your fleets here"

Luka enraged and clenched her fist. "Damn, Basco! Just what is he up to? Who's she? Do we have traitor?"

Marvelous went out with his sword. He wanted to practice his sword skills and break some rock or anything to distract him from thinking about Luka. Joe joins in with the practice without Marvelous's request. The others followed after Joe. They wanted to see what will happens from far.

Marvelous: What are you doing here, Joe? I just want to be alone.

"Who cares?" Joe immediately grabs his sword and blows it toward Marvleous. Marvelous was so surprised but quickly dodge the blow. They fight intensely. Joe wanted Marvelous to wake up from his senses and become like his normal self again. Right now, his captain is nothing but a body without soul. He doesn't have the passion anymore towards the treasure. Maybe, it's because he just lost the biggest treasure in the universe that was before him, and that's love. Joe increased the level of intensity and speed up the sword blows causing Marvelous struggled to catch the beat.

Marvelous: Joe... slow down! What are you doing!

Joe: Iyah, I'm not listening to you. (He increased his speed to the point Marvelous can't catch up to the speed anymore).

Marvelous fell down onto the land and his sword fell out from his hand. Joe puts his sword near to Marvelous's throat.

Ahim, Doc and Gai screamed," Joe, Joe-san...don't!"

Joe pulled back his sword, " If I was Basco OR Zangyack, you'll be dead by now!". Then, he grabbed Marvelous by collar, forcing him to stand up.

Marvelous's eyes goes wide open and he started to realize what actually had happen to him. He bowed down and looked away, disappointed with himself.

Joe: Whatever it is, it's not your fault, Marvelous. You've done your best but that's not what had been written in destiny. She already forgave you before she go. Wake up to your sense. Be that captain Marvelous again!

Marvelous: What are you talking about? When did she say that?

Joe: Sorry, but I've read your letter from Luka inside the bag that she gave before we go. I know that you won't open the bag... then, I just opened it.

Marvelous was so surprised. Now, he feels so stupid for not opening the bag. "She forgave me, but I can't forgive myself. She deserves to be happy. Let her be with Cain".

Joe: Are you sure that she'll be happy when in facts she's in love with you?

Marvelous: Even if she does, she can't follow me to wherever I go forever. She has a dream, now that she has it... it's more than enough. She has made her decision though.

Joe: Don't you ever wonder… why she did not request to see the Stone though she knew you have it? And do you know that the mobirates and sword that she gave to us is a fake one. With Basco is still doing there… Don't you ever think about it... that Basco was up to something? What if she has to fight Basco alone?"

Marvelous begins to ponder. He can't even imagine if that happens. Imagining Luka fighting with Basco alone, scares him. It's not that Luka is not strong enough to beat that wicked creature, it just that he afraid that Basco will play his trick on Luka.

Joe: I bet it is just her excuse to get all of us out from the planet take her own revenge and defend her planet all alone. Anyway, Luka is getting married next week. Only few days left... it's all up to you! Take her back and let her go...

Marvelous: NO WAY! (Marvelous run quickly to Gokai Galleon to check the bag)..

To be continued...

 **Author's note...**

 **OMG, it's getting more intense that I have to think about the story so deeply and finally chose which events should I put in and to link it to the next chapter, it actually took me sometimes. I had few times of rewriting this chapter, I opt out some initial parts and bring it to the next chapter. Stay tuned, okay!**

 **Do forget to drop your review! :-D**


	17. Chapter 17: Crash that Wedding

**Chapter 17: Crash that Wedding**

Gokai Galleon, 

Marvelous quickly climbed the stairs and reach for the bag that Luka gave. What Joe said was right. The mobirates, key, sword and gun are fakes. Luka took the original ones with her, which validates what Joe had said to him... She plans to take down Basco alone. Marvelous growled and punched the table. He feels so stupid for not checking the bag at the first place. Then, he read the letter...

"I know it's not your fault that Fia died. It's my responsible as her sister at first place. I know that you have done everything to make it up. Still, I thank you for saving me that night. Thus, I would like to repay that by sending you guys away from danger. I'm just disappointed that you kept this from me and the fact that I'm hearing it from someone else makes it even painful. I'm not the kind who hold grudge, you know that in time I'll forgive you.. I just need some times to forget about it. Go and chase after your dream though I'm no longer your favourite look out. And... if you love or at least cared about me, please look after Planet Millcain whenever you're wandering through the universe. I know it's not your responsibility.. but please take this as your ex comrade and friend's final request... I might not be there to save the day all the time. But, I trust you.

Love, Luka.

"Luka... what were you thinking?" Marvelous quickly stand up and go to the screen.

"Navi, navigates our way to Planet Millcain! We have something to do"

"Alright, Marvelous!" Navi quickly flies and pressed the buttons. "It's 4 days away of travel from here, Marvelous. What should we do?"

"We'll take full speed. Call the rest!" instructs Marvelous.

During the navigation, Navi saw something surprising. "Marvelous, look! There's a lot of Zangyack Fleet in front of us navigating to Planet Millcain and they are two days ahead from us.

Marvelous growled. "Basco must have called them. Damn Basco!" He smacked the dashboard.

"Full speed ahead," Marvelous spins the steering with all his might.

Zangyack Fleets are on their way to Planet Millcain since the last 4 days after receiving green light from Basco. Soon, they will take over the Planet and have it as one of their collection. In return, Basco requested for all of the ranger keys and grand power. He knows the true potential of that power unlike the Zangyack Emperor, who is only interested with planet, fortune and power. Basco even lied to Ackdos Gil, that Planet Millcain has the biggest goldmine in the universe to make them agree to his offer.

Planet Millcain.

Luka went back to the abandoned warehouse with Mio, Takeru and several teenagers to help her. She doesn't feel good about the thousand barrels that she saw last time. She needs to check upon it.

As they lifted up the lid, much to their surprised... there is a sugoumin in each barrel and they seemed to be in sleeping mode.

"Minna... you guys know what to do," Luka looked upon them.

Slowly, they pushed the barrels down into the steep ravine until all of the barrels have finished.

"Onee-chan, looks like someone is trying to invade our planet," Mio suggested.

" Yeah, I think I know who is the culprit... but promised me, you guys won't be telling this to anyone. We must let the culprit carries their plan as usual to know their planning. Be my eyes and ears okay" Luka whispered.

"You have our words, Onee-chan. We'll let our eyes and ear open," Takeru and the rest nodded.

Luka gives a big hug to them. They are very much like her children.

Gokai Galleon,

Marvelous: Navi... how many days more will we reach there?

Navi: Another 2 days, Marvelous. We've been using all the fuel we have and we need to stop somewhere else to fill in the gas.

Marvelous: Iyahh, it will be time consuming. We can't afford any delay.

Navi: But... Marvelous?

The rest looked upon each other. They understand that they have to make it to Planet Millcain on time or else, it will be useless. But, at the same time, Gokai Galleon can't afford to travel any further without sufficient fuel.

Marvelous: If we're late... who knows what will happen to Luka? She's in great danger. Basco and Zangyack won't let her go.

They were surprised. Initially, they know that Marvelous are concern about Luka and the Planet. But he seems to be more concern about Luka's being more than anything and finally he showed his concern vividly, a concern that is more than a comrade has...

Joe: You do love her, don't you? (Though, he already knows the answer, he really wanted to hear that from his captain's lips. Same goes with other).

Marvelous smirked. "Guess... you all know about it. Yes, I do. I love her. More than anything. More than any treasures. But, above all... her friendship is our greatest treasure.

Everyone is smiling and nodded. "Yeah, let's do this!"

Gai summons his Gorjyu Drill aka the Time Machine that he received from Dommon, the yellow Time Ranger. " Marvelous, let's use this. We'll be arriving in no time!"

Marvelous nodded and pat Gai's head. "Brilliant"

Few days had passed and today is the royal wedding day in Planet Millcain.

Only few hours before the wedding will be held, Luka remained anxious in her chamber. She can only guess half of Basco's planning. The rest remained clueless. But she did heard about Basco is calling for Zangyack.

"Basco and Zangyack must be planning on taking over this planet. To do so, they'll have to bring down the Dome of Defense. But, how will they do it?" Luka is in deep thought. She has to come out with a plan asap.

Few court maids come in and out of Luka's chamber. They're busy preparing for the wedding.

Court maid: Luka-sama, here is your wedding gown.

Luka doesn't even looking back. She still staring through the window and mumbles to herself. "What should I do?! I still don't know Basco's full plan...I don't feel good about this. If my comrade were here, they'll sure know what to do," Luka tighten her grip on the railing.

Court maid: Luka-sama (She tries to call upon Luka again).

Luka: Oh...yeah. Sorry. Thank you, you may leave now.

The court maid nodded and walked away.

Luka walked to her wedding gown. She's totally fell for the most beautiful and stunning gown that she ever seen in her entire life. She observed every details of the gown using her sharp finger. She suddenly dropped the gown onto the floor and comes to her senses. "What I have done... I'm not supposed to be here. I don't love Cain. I... I love someone else. What should I do... Marvelous..." She touched her engagement ring that Cain gave. Something feels not right.

Court maid: Luka-sama, everyone is waiting for you. Please come with us.

Luka nodded. "I'll come later. Please wait outside."

She immediately grabbed for her gun, sword and mobirates, then hides them under her wedding gown. She wanted to be ready for any circumstances.

Later, she walked out and followed the court maid.

White church, 

Every seat is filled with crowd and most of them are teenagers, kids and those who have no planet to stay. Cain looks so handsome in his grey suit. He can't stop smiling with thoughts of marrying Luka though sometimes he feels like Luka actually doesn't love him. Basco stands beside Cain as his right man.

Basco smirked. "Congratulations, Your Highness".

Wedding songs started to play on the piano. The church door is opened. Every eyes looks at the aisle, can't wait to see the beautiful bride- to-be. Luka walks in slowly with little flower girls in front of her pouring the flower. The kids were having so much fun.

Everyone is looking so stunned the moment Luka walks in including Basco. Her beauty just shone the whole area. The sleeveless pearl white ball gown complements her fairness with veil covering her beautiful face. Her long hair is slightly curled to her waist.

Cain was speechless. He immediately reach for Luka's hands the moment she was about to reach the altar. Luka looks gloomy, but it was hidden beneath the veil.

Cain: Luka... You're so beautiful.

Luka didn't lift her head.

The priest gets ready with his speech. The hall turns quiet and gives full attention to the ceremony.

The priest: We are here to celebrate the sacred union of our King and Queen. Today, we shall the see the union of two souls which belongs to each other. At this time, I'll ask you, Cain Phillippe and you, Luka Millfy, to face each other & take each other's hands.

Luka steals some glances on the main door, waiting for someone to crash the wedding. But then, she turned her face to the ceremony again.

"Will you , Cain take Luka as your lawfully wedded wife, your partner for life and one true love? To cherish her friendship and love her through thick and thin forever?" The priest recites the wedding speech.

Cain: I will.

Then, the priest asked Luka, "Luka, will you take Cain as your lawfully wedded husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever?

Luka didn't respond.

Cain shook Luka's hand. "Luka... are you okay?"

Luka comes to her sense. "Huh... I'm sorry. What is it just now?"

Cain nodded to the priest, asking him to repeat the speech again.

"Will you Luka, take Cain as your lawfully wedded husband, your partner in life and your one...

Just before the priest finished his line, there's few sound of explosion outside the church which disturb the ceremony. Suddenly, Marvelous was thrown into the church. He demorphed due to severe attacks. A moment later, other Gokaiger also being thrown into the church as well.

Luka was so shocked. " Marvelous! Minna!"

Marvelous tries to stand on his knees and slowly gaining balance to stand on his feet. There's few blood on his lips and arms but still he managed to smirk. "Luka... please tell me you're not married yet...". He holds on the church bench.

Luka quickly runs toward Marvelous and her friends to check on them. " Marvelous, Minna... what happens to you?"

Marvelous smirked with his eyes almost close. He tries to endure the pain of his injuries from the fighting with Zangyack on his way to the church. "Nothing, just some minor injuries. You're not married yet, right? (He still managed to pull some joke)

Luka smiled with tears in her eyes. "Almost did. You were late as usual!" She punched Marvelous's chest.

Marvelous screamed. "Auchhh, I'm injured, remember?"

Luka immediately rub his chest. "Sorry"

Cain looked at Luka and Marvleous from far. Though he feels disappointed a bit, but it is clear to him now that Luka loves Marvelous and not him.

Basco immediately grabbed Cain's neck from the back and pointed the gun to him. "I thought you guys were gone for good. Too bad this beautiful wedding got interrupted... and the fact this might be the King's last wish?"

Cain was surprised. "Basco?! What?! What are you doing?"

Basco: Sorry, Your Highness! Zangyack Emperor will be taking this beautiful planet and you need to 'go'. You should listen to your friend when you had the chance...

Luka: Don't hurt Cain! Gokai change! (She immediately grabbed her mobirates and morphed into her suit. She quickly jumped in front of Basco and pushed Cain away to save him. Then, she blows consecutive sword attacks on Basco).

Likewise, Basco changed into his monsterous form and reply the blow. "You have grown stronger my lady!"

"Luka!" Marvelous feels unease watching Luka fighting with Basco on her own. He needs to get up and morphed into his Gokai suit again.

Indeed, Basco is a very strong opponent for Luka to take him down alone. Sometimes, she fell on her knees because of the attacks but her will is strong enough to stand up and fight again. "Aah... I would not let you harm this planet!

"Too late, my lady. The zangyack is already here. It just in matter of time before the Dome of Defense collapse for the Zangyack fleets to invade your lovely planet," Basco smirked.

"Basco! Just how the sugoumin get in?! We've killed them," Luka blasted stronger sword blow on Basco.

"I'm selling fuel to this planet, remember? I brought them in using barrel and they were hiding in there all this time. I know that you were following me all this time. Thus, the barrel inside the abandoned warehouse are the fakes one with some cabbage impose as what you see as the sugoumins. Thanks to the Imposter monster. All this time, the real ones are in the main warehouse" Basco revealed his plan proudly.

Luka feels so disappointed that she let herself being fooled by Basco's trickery. " I won't forgive myself if anything happens to my planet. And I WON'T LET YOU HARM THIS PLANET!"

Just about time when Marvelous and the rest wanted to jump in to help Luka, the Sugoumin, Barizorg and Insarn interrupted them and put them into fight. They morphed back into their Gokaiger suit.

Basco aughed. "No worry, I won't be harming this planet. I already have someone in mind to do that,"

"There's must be a traitor among us that helped you with this!" Luka growled.

"Actually, there's none. But, now there will be one. How worst could it be if the lady who inspires the establishment of this planet becomes the cause of its very own destruction. Just imagined... that the King is left with no choice but to punished the women that he loves for committing 'treason' upon his planet and himself. It will be a tragedy upon tragedy, I must say," Basco laughed even harder.

Luka stopped. She feels very unease. Just what kind of trick does Basco had in plan. "What the HELL are you talking about?"

Cain, Marvelous and the rest were so shocked to hear what Basco just said. They don't expect that to happen.

Marvelous: Luka... hang on...

...

To be continued...

 **Author's note:**

 **Yeah, I know most of you have been waiting for the next chapter so eagerly. I'm so sorry of that. Apart from having a lot of project lately, the "writer's block" syndrome prevents me from updating the chapter asap as I have planned before. But, I can say that intense things are coming up. Though, we all know that I'm a HUGE shipper of Marvelous/Luka (and you can imagine the ending), so yeah wedding, children etc... will be included. But, how the story goes? Stay Tuned okay ;-D**

 **Please share you review okay XD. I know recently, there are lot of new followers (and silent readers) of this story. I'm very grateful and thank you for that, xoxo! It will be very interesting to know what each one of you were thinking.**

 **Feels free to share your review. Much love 3 3 3**

 **But of course, being a writer also means that you have that certain direction and ideas of where do you want the story and characters to go and be.**

 **p/s: I have put some hints on what's going to happen in the next chapter. Since 17 is my favourite number, I intentionally make it the longest chapter in my story. huhu**


	18. Chapter 18: Love and War

**Chapter 18: Love And War**

Basco spun his ring, activating the control command on Luka's engagement ring. The electricity runs into Luka's body causing her to scream out of pain.

Luka: Aahhh! What... are... you... doing? Luka fall to the ground as she can't bear the pain.

"Lukaaa! Damn, Basco!" screamed Marvelous as he wanted to jump in and saves Luka but again he was blocked by Barizorg.

Basco smirked. "Hold on, My Lady. Just a little bit pain. It won't harm you"

Luka's eyes turned hollow and she's not herself anymore. She stands up slowly and brushes off the dirt from her gown before walked obediently to the control tower that controls the Dome of Defence. Other than Cain, Luka was granted with access to the Dome of Defence and able to deactivate it.

Cain: Luka... don't! Cain screamed out Luka's name. Much to his surprised, Basco knows that only both of them can deactivate the Dome. "Gokaiger, you have to stop Luka. Basco is going to have her deactivate the Dome. If that happen, this planet is in a great danger!"

The Gokaiger seem surprised. That cannot be happening. Once the Dome fall, Zangyack Fleet will be able to enter the planet and when that happen, it will be impossible to stop them.

Joe: Marvelous, you stop her. We'll handle the rest. (Joe blocked Barizorg with his sword, thus allowing Marvelous to escape)

The rest nodded in agreement. Marvelous quickly jumped in to stop Luka.

Marvelous chased after Luka and try to grab her arm. She quickly avoids it, grabbed her sword and pointed it to Marvelous throat and not uttering any words. Her eyes full of black.

"Luka... it's me, Marvelous" Marvelous tried to call out Luka's soul back to herself, but she does not respond. Luka blows her sword again and again towards Marvelous, he just avoid and dodge the attack. He does not want to hurt Luka no matter what.

Marvelous pushed away Luka's sword and hugged Luka from behind, restraining her from moving any further towards the Dome. But Luka is a tough fighter, she tried to escape herself from Marvelous causing him to struggle. Marvelous immediately grab Luka's ring and try to pull it off. But to no avail, the ring just won't come out. Then, he pulled off the diamond from the ring which has caused Luka to turn into hollow mode. She started to awake from the hollow state and becoming more of herself.

Luka grabbed her head as she feels a heavy headache. "What... what is going on?"

Marvelous: Luka... Luka, wake up! Look at me... Look at me.. (Marvelous placed his palms firmly onto Luka's cheek and look into her eyes to make sure that she has totally awake from the hollow mode.

Luka: Mmma-Marvelous... What is going...on?

Marvelous smiled and pulled her into his arm tightly. "I thought I'd lost you!"

Luka still confused.

Basco: Brilliant. Never thought you'll remove the diamond! But not so fast though... she still under my influence... as long the ring is on her finger.

Marvelous was shocked... What?!

Suddenly, Luka pushed Marvelous away, grabbed her sword and was about to blow it on Marvelous. "Go away!" screamed Luka.

Luckily, Marvelous managed to dodge the blow though it did scratched his arms causing few blood to drop.

" Marvelous..." cried Luka. She didn't want to hurt Marvelous but she can't help but to keep on attacking Marvelous unwillingly.

Luka: Go away, Marvelous! I can't control myself. You'll get hurt!

Marvelous: I won't go anywhere. We'll stop this together!

Basco: Let's get this job done. My Lady, show me your best move! (Basco runs even greater electricity into her body.

"Aahhhh," Luka screamed in greater pain.

"Damn, Basco!" Marvelous can't stand seeing Basco controlling and hurting Luka again and again. He quickly rushed towards Basco. But...

"Not so fast, Marvy-chan! Someone's coming for you," Basco controlled Luka's movement. She blew much stronger attack on Marvelous, again unwillingly while making her way to the control tower.

Marvelous has no other option but to avoid the attack and at the same time, he needs to come near to Luka and take her far from the dome. He kicked away Luka' sword and grabbed her hand. He needs to remove the ring, only then Luka will be free from Basco's control.

Basco: Aww... just stop trying, will you? The ring won't fell off unless she's died. If you pulled it off by any chance, she'll die immediately. Till then, she'll forever under my control. (Basco smirked and laughed out loud).

Marvelous quickly release Luka's hand and screamed.. "You bastard... Basco!"

Luka: What...

Luka: It can't be... No other option. Marvelous... you have to kill me, NOW!

Marvelous: No, I won't! There's must be other way...

Luka: You heard him, Marvelous.. There's no other way. Do it or else, I won't forgive myself if anything bad happen to this planet. I won't let these kids live the same nightmare like I did. Now... kill me... before I'll deactivate the dome.

Luka purposely come near to Marvelous, giving him the chance to attack her. Luka blew stronger attacks, forcing Marvelous to retaliate. "Do me a favour,Marvelous.. kill me now.. please..( Luka's tears drop onto her cheeks. She doesn't mind to sacrifice herself for the planet. At least, she will be in peace knowing that her dream has come true and she can trust someone to take care of it. Death will be better for her than seeing her dream fall into pieces and the kids suffer.)

Marvelous: Iyahh.. I won't. I won't hurt you.

Basco: (Yawning). This is getting boring. Let's finish this off quickly. Zangyack fleet can't wait any longer... My Lady.. finish him off, will you? (Basco laughed while controlling Luka under his command).

Marvelous and Luka blow simultaneous sword attack. As their swords blade met, they looked right into each other eyes.

Luka: You have been a very good captain and friend, Marvelous. You take me in, despite my reputation as lady thief. You believed in me when no one does. Now that my dream has come true.. I'll have no regret if I died now... I won't be alone anyway... I can see Fia again...

Marvelous: Iyahhh.. You can't leave as you wish. I need you... I need my lookout to be by my side for good. Once you're in, there's no turning back...

Luka: You can find someone else to do the dirty job... A better lookout.

Marvelous: Iyahh, no one as good as you... I won't let you go that easy. I'll save you no matter what.

Luka: There's no other way, Marvelous. None... If you want to save me, if you love me... kill me now.."

Suddenly, an evil idea popped up into Basco's mind. His greed overpowers him. He's no longer interested of watching the fight.

"Well... this is boring. Now that, everyone is busy fighting with each other, I shall kill the king and become the king instead... rather than giving this planet to Zangyack. This is just too easy. Why do I need to choose when I can have both? Ha-ha!," Basco immediately grabs his sword and jumped in to attack Cain.

Cain: Don't come near.. Basco. I'm the king. The whole planet will hunt you down if you killed me.

Basco: Nahh, not after I become their new king. (Basco changed into his monster form, collect all of his force before blowing a fatal sword attack towards Cain).

"Cain.. Go!" Out of nowehere, Luka quickly jumped in and pushed Cain away. She took the fatal blow for Cain. She can read Basco's move beforehand. Now that, she is not in her Gokager suit, she is just as vulnerable as normal people. And yes, the attack is deadly for her too.

"AAAHHHH!" Luka cried in pain. She was deeply wounded and a lot of blood coming off from her wound. Cain quickly caught Luka before she fell on the ground and called for help.

"Luka... why are you doing this?" Cain was shocked.

"The king must not die, for this planet.. " whispered Luka.

Cain felt so regret. Because of his mistake, Luka has to pay the price. "Sorry that this king has failed you. Sorry that this friend has failed you!"

Basco: Darnn it! Do you have to jump in everytime? (Basco annoyed and quickly makes his way out. He know it very well that the Gokaiger especially Marvelous won't let him out alive after what had happened just now)

Marvelous: LUKA!

Minna: LUKA! LUKA-SAN! ONEE-CHAN!

The Gokaigers were shocked and screamed for Luka's name. They wanted to run towards Luka but too occupied with Sugoumins. But Marvelous makes his way to Luka and without second thought killing every Sugoumin that walk in his way.

Marvelous pushed Cain away and hold her in his arms. "Luka... Luka.. hold on! He tries to close the wound with his hands, blocking the blood from coming out. He panicked.

Luka becomes weaker as her blood keeps on coming out.

Marvelous ripped his clothes and tied to Luka's wound.

"Aahh," cried Luka. She's grasping for air while holding to her pain. The pain is unbearable. Her tears dropped onto her pale cheeks and yet she's smiling as she looks in Marvelous eyes.

Marvelous: Hold on. Just hold on.

Luka: Marvelous... (She sighed). Stop, it's no use. I'm glad... at least I can see you this close before I go.

Marvelous: What are you talking about? You're not going anywhere... You have to be here by my side. I'm... I'm your captain anywhere. How.. how could you leave alone then.. (Marvelous started to tear up and it fell onto Luka's cheek).

Luka smiled. "This is the first time I see you cried. I must be so special. Haha. The captain... actually... cried for me... (Luka smiles while holding to her pain and touch Marvelous's cheek).

Marvelous: Not as captain. But as Marvelous... Hold on. We'll get you safe...(Marvelous kissed Luka's hand and hold it tightly as her hands is getting colder)

Luka: Nnoo... I won't make it. Just promise me, you'll take care of this planet. For me. It's more than enough...

Marvelous nodded. "With my life"

Luka smiled in relief. "It's cold..."

Marvelous quickly hugged Luka, to make her feels warm.

"Much better..." whispered Luka before her hand fell onto the ground and she stops breathing. The rings automatically fell off from her fingers. Finally, she's free from Basco's command.

Marvelous is in disbelief. He shook Luka's hand few times. It's cold. Her pulse was barely there."No.. No... It can't be! You can't die " Marvelous quickly stand up and lift Luka in his arms and runs to Gokai Galleon. His heart shattered. "There's only one way to save you now."

Seeing Marvelous runs to Gokai Galleon with Luka remained still in his arms, everyone knows that now Luka has gone...

Cain: Luka!

Ahim, Gai: Luka-san!

Joe and Doc: Luka!

The Kids: Oneee-chan!

The crying and screaming filled the air. The real war is about to start.

*******************to be continued***********************

 **Author's note:**

 **Will Luka make the cut? How will Marvelous save the love of his life from the fatal wound? What will happen to the planet? Will the Dome of Defence fall down?**

 **p/s: I'm on hiatus for a very long time. Sorry for the waiting. I didn't mean to make you guys wait. However, this story has come to it few last chapters just like I mentioned in the first chapter, as it's going to be a quite loooonngggg story and there'll be 20+- chapters altogether and I'm glad for the support and review from you guys. Stay tuned for the next one as things getting intense. Don't forget to drop your review. okay.**

 **btw, I have made a video on youtube about them (spoiler:not related to my story though), kindly check it on youtube okay... just type marvelous/luka/basco-fallen angel. and there you go. :-D**


	19. Chapter 19 pt I: The Revival

Ahim, Joe, Gai and Doc can't help but to fall on their knees in disbelief upon Luka's death. So does Cain and the kids. Suddenly, some Sugoumins take and drag Cain with them. Basco commands them to take Cain to the control tower. The Dome of Defence needs to be deactivated as soon as possible.

Cain: Let me go! I'm not going anywhere! Cain tried to fight and resist but the Sugoumins are just so persistence. They punched Cain on his bellies causing him to scream in pain "Iyaahh!"

The Gokaiger immediately snapped out from their grief. Right now is not the time for them to grieve, they have a planet to defend especially when the planet is so dear to their bestfriend, Luka.

Joe: Come. Our job here is not done yet. Let's defend this planet with all of our might. We'll avenge for Luka's death.

Ahim: No matter what happen, we must protect Luka-san's dream.

Doc: Luka is hoping on us now and we will not disappoint her.

Gai: Luka-san has put a huge trust on us and we shall not take it for granted.

Takeru and Mio come forward representing other kids. "We want to help too,".

Joe and the others looked upon each other. They were speechless upon seeing these children bravery and spirit just like their Onee-chan, Luka. "Iyahh... It's too dangerous!" Joe refused to allow them to join in.

Mio: This is our planet and we must defend it. After all, Onee-chan has done her best to protect this planet. We won't forgive ourselves if we done nothing.

"Fine, looks like I can't say anything to stop you guys. If you want to help... evacuates everyone to the palace. After that, do whatever you capable of..." suggests Joe. Takeru and Mio nodded in agreement and immediately do as what Joe has suggested.

"Let's do this,"Joe leads the morphin time. Everyone nodded. "Gokai Change!"

Joe and Gai quickly run to save Cain and stop them from going to the control tower. Whereas, Ahim and Doc used their Mecha to handle the Sugoumins.

 **Gokai Galleon,**

Marvelous put Luka carefully onto the couch. He checks on Luka's pulse, none. "Hang on, Luka. I'll save you no matter what!" He walks back and forth checking on the treasure chest, trying to find anything that can save Luka. Unfortunately, there is no specific ranger key for that.

Suddenly, Marvelous remembered about the Stone of Heal that he kept for long time. He takes off the darts board, and knocks on the wall 3 times before a key hole suddenly appeared on the wall. He takes Luka's key necklace, the one that he'd gave before to unlock the safety box. He intentionally gave the necklaces to Luka when she first came into team so that whatever happens, she can take the Stone of Heal back.

Now, everything makes sense. Destiny and fate unfold as time flies. Though, the Stone of Heal was not used to heal Fia, it was meant to heal Luka after all. He carefully withdraws the Stone of Heal from the wall. He had never touches the Stone of Heal ever since Fia's death as he felt guilty towards Luka. He swore that he won't touch it by any means as he wanted to give it back to Luka one day. And now the day has come...

He put the Stone of Heal on Luka's chest and waited for few seconds. "Please... Luka. Wake up...". Frankly, he doesn't know how to use the stone. He bet nobody does. The stone do not come with manual instruction though.

Nothing happens. Marvelous started to feel unease. He takes and rechecked the Stone and put it back again and again. "Please, Luka... please wake up..." Marvelous holds on to Luka's hands and keep them to his chest. His tears started to fall. He can't afford to lose Luka, never. "I love you... don't leave me. I need you... Wake up, Luka... please!" Still nothing happen. Marvelous hugged Luka and bring her close to his chest. Her body is getting colder than before. He keeps on telling himself that he has not just lost her. "Iyaah!' screamed Marvelous.

Without he realized, his tears has activated the Stone of Heal. Luka's wound started to heal and her hearts started to beat gradually. The blood from her wound started to dry as if nothing has happened. The Stone of Heal completely dissolve into her heart. Suddenly, her eyes are widely open and she grasping for air as if she just revived from dead.

"Don't leave me. I love you... I love you for God's sake. You're my greatest treasure. Please, wake up!" Marvelous still hugged Luka tightly in his arms and his tears just won't stop.

"Well at least... let me breath," whispered Luka.

Marvelous immediately stops from weeping. He slowly loosen his hug and take a good look at Luka. He was surprised.

Luka is smiling right at him. "Yes... it's me,"

Marvelous immediately hugged Luka tightly and kissed her forehead. "I thought I'd lost you for real. Please, don't this anymore. You don't know how painful it feels,"

"Thank God, you didn't. I will not leave you that easy though. You owe me a romantic dinner, remember?" Luka's pulling some joke. From Marvelous's facial expression, she knows that he is truly devastated and was about to fall into pieces upon her 'death'.

Like the usual, she knows how to get Marvelous together back and yes, he laughed abruptly. "Ha-ha, yes... I remember that. I'll give you more than that. Just stay happy and alive will be more than enough,".

" I can ask you more rings then. Ha-ha," laughed Luka.

Marvelous can't take his eyes from Luka. Seeing her breathing, smiling and pulling some jokes like usual, makes his restless heart becomes calm again. He smiled, "Certainly, anything for you even my life,"

Luka's face changed. "Don't say that. I need you to be alive and happy too. You really love me, don't you? That's more than enough,".

They looked into each other eyes and yes, they see so much love surpassing any greatest treasures in universe in those eyes. They slowly shared a warm kiss.

Suddenly, they heard some explosions and screaming from outside.

Luka: Oh no... We need to hurry! We have to settle the unfinished battle once and for all. (Luka clenched her fist as she remembered what Basco had done to her and her planet)

Marvelous nodded and smirked.. "You don't have to ask. We'll do this together. Gokai change!"

Luka looked back at Marvelous and smiled. They are just meant for each other.

The war continues...

The Gokaigers were struggling to fight with their enemies as they're outnumbered. Joe and Gai were too busy fighting with Barizorg and Damarasu who have been preventing them from saving Cain. Ahim and Gai begin to feel exhausted as the Sugoumin keep on increasing in number.

Basco: Cain-chan, just deactivated the dome, will you? I'll let you live and go away if you do so. You can live freely.

Cain: No, I won't. Luka has sacrificed her life for this planet and I won't betray that. This is her dream. Kill me of you want, still I won't do it.

Basco: Darn it! Fine, if that what you want. I'll kill you for real. Nevertheless, I will own this planet after your death, now that your successor, Luka has died too. Go and join her! (Basco instructs Sugoumin to hold Cain still. He lifted his sword and was about to stab Cain in this heart.

"Wait for me, Luka..." Cain closed his eyes tightly, prepared to sacrifice himself.

Out of nowhere, a bullet shot down Basco's sword and it fell off from his hands. Basco was so surprised.

"DON'T you dare... lay a finger on my bestfriend!" screamed Luka. Marvelous smirked, he missed those Luka's antics.

"Luka?!" Cain was so surprised and delighted at the same time. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Marvelous and Luka stand coolly on the crow nest with sword and gun in their hands.

"Minna, sorry for being late!" screamed Luka with cute posture.

"LUKA! LUKA-SAN! ONEE-CHAN!. Everyone was screaming for Luka's name. They feel so happy to see her alive and back in the fight again. Their hope revived back.

"Let's fight together. I need you guys to stand with me for this battle!" screamed Luka, giving hope to others.

"Thought, you never ask..." Joe smirked.

"We'll always be with you, Luka-san," Ahim smiled.

"You can always count on us," Doc nodded.

"Luka-san... Minna, let's fight together," Gai had tears in his eyes. As an earthling, these Gokaigers had shown him so much of values and friendship that he never saw before. The high spirit and determination of the oppressed fighting for their freedom and beloved planet impressed him beyond words.

"Then, let's not waste time anymore," Marvelous smirked and paused for a while. Everyone get ready at their place including the youths, waiting for cue. Each one of them were holding a ranger key.

"Gokai go!" Marvelous initiated the battle. The real battle has finally begins...

To be continued..

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE...**

 **Part 2 of this chapter will be continued. More fighting scenes and somewhat legendary battles are coming! Don't forget to drop your review and ideas, okay. :-D. XOXO**


End file.
